Behind Closed Doors
by Book Angle
Summary: What really happens behind closed doors in Maggie Stiefvater's trilogy? This includes all the times Maggie left us hanging and when I think that her characters should have done it, along with some times out of context with the book. Most are of Sam and Grace but there are also other characters like Cloe and Isabel. These are all lemons, no real story involved, so be prepared.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, and it happened to be a lemon, so be honest. Tell me what you like, what you don't, what you would like to see changed (no guarantee I will change the story to much if it is bad, as I want people to see my writing style develop as they read my work, but you never know), what you would like me to continue to write, and so on. I wrote this out of full respect for Maggie Stiefvater, I love her setup for those romantic scenes but hate how she leaves the door closed once it start to get good, so I filled in the blank (at least for shiver). **

**Disclamer: I do not own the characters, but what they do behind closed doors in my mind and in my work is all me**

Grace's P.O.V.

He laid me down on the pillows of our bed. He fallowed quickly, bracing his knees on either side of my hips and his arms on either of my shoulders, making sure not to touch me. We were both panting and more than a little sweaty. I couldn't take my eyes of Sam's bare chest, misted and almost glowing with the moon light. Every fiber of my wanted to touch him, to feel his skin and mussel as I traced the contorts and curves of his chest with my finger tips and tongue. When I finally took my eyes away and looked up at his face, I still saw hesitation. I feared that he might change his mind despite how far we already were, despite having told him nothing other than _yes_ and _more_.

"Are you sure?" he asked, making certain to keep his eyes above my neck. There were still nervesness in his voice, but I could tell that his resolve was weakening.

I stared in to his eyes and nodded eagerly hoping that this would be the last interruption, and the last invitation he needed before he finally allowed himself to give in to want. As I knew both of us did.

All hesitation drained from his eyes and face as he looked at me up and down in my tank top and skinny jeans. I had a thought that perhaps he didn't like what he saw as much as I did, but then I say the mischievous intention in his eyes as he slid down to my stomach. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes and fisted my hands in the sheets, preparing myself for what he might do, but knowing I would love whatever he did.

I felt his fingertips on the small piece of exposed flesh where my tank top didn't overlapped my jeans before he pushed the cloth up to expose my stomach. I felt his hot breath on the clenched flesh of my stomach as he gingerly took hold of my waist, as though I was something delicate. Then, suddenly, his lips were on me, just under where he had bunched my tank top over my breasts and slowly traveling down win butterfly kisses. I gasped, my breath suddenly coming in pants as his miniscule touch traveled further and further down, then up, then across my entire stomach. Pressing harder with each inch he traveled.

Waves of heat exploded from my center between my legs, burning under my skin up my stomach and down to my knees. I squirmed, trying to control my hips that had a mind of their own as I felt my underwear become wet and stick to my skin. It was unlike anything I had felt before. I was amazed how this small touch from Sam could bring me so much pleasure and this much emotion out of me.

I finally looked down to find Sam staring up at me expectantly, almost lustfully, as he lazily drew circles with his thumb on the spot where I knew the scares left by the pack were. He looked at the spot and leaned down. I watched him as he hovered less than an inch from the spot, eyes hooded and focused. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, casting hot breath over the spot lifting my hips up off the bed on delicate fingers, as though about to take a bite of something he found delicious. I gasped in anticipation and he froze. He looked up at me, directly in to my eyes as he held me millimeters from his open mouth, eyes filled with lust, possession, and demanding dominance. I gasped again having never seen this in him before let alone have such emotions directed at me. He clamped down on the spot suddenly, wetly kissing it with eyes still locked on mine as he sucked and played with the spot with his tongue and lips.

My head flew back, eyes rolling back as my eyelids fluttered and I bunched the sheets. I bit down on my lower lip but was unable to prevent the loud moan that escaped. I felt Sam's growl vibrate from his mouth and in to my stomach sending another surge of pleasure and arousal through me.

_Dear lord! I loved it when he did that._

His wet kisses traveled across my stomach and back again, alternating between kissing, licking, dragging and lightly nipping my skin and navel, growling as he went. I was so hot and turned on that I wished he would rip off my jeans and take me then and there, but he wasn't done yet, that I could tell.

He stopped suddenly, letting go of my hips. I lay their panting, hot as hell and frustrated by his sudden lack of touch. I felt a slight shift in the weight of the bed and I opened my eyes to find Sam over me. I was too far gone to do anything other than moan as he saddled my stomach, putting hardly any weight on me, and ran his finger tips along my skin on my sides. Traveling from my shoulders, across the sides of my breasts, and down the side of my stomach. Eyes traveling with his fingers and lingering on my breasts as they rose and fell rapidly with my uneven breathing. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around my back and lifting me up as he kissed my lips gingerly and caressed my back and sides, lighly dipping his fingers below my waist band and under by bra strap before caressing me again. I draped my arms around his neck and shoulders as he lightly kissed the corners of my mouth, then the tip of my nose, then along each of my cheek bones.

I couldn't take much more of these small touches; I needed….no, desperately _wanted_ more.

"Stop teasing me Sam!" I demanded.

He pulled away slightly, turning his head to look at me sideways in question, yellow eyes glowing in the lack of light. I suddenly felt shy "I-I mean…." I didn't know what to say. He smiled and I say the mischievousness intention return to his eyes and I knew he had given him an idea.

"Teasing?" He cooed. Sam pulled me closer and in to a sitting position, Dipping his head down to nuzzle behind my ear. "Is that what I've been doing? Teasing you?" I felt and heard a growl seep in to his last question, becoming aroused again. I slid my hands across his shoulders and down his arms to dig my nails in to his biceps, holding on to him as tight as I could, electing a groan from Sam. He brought his hand up and held the back of my head to expose my neck as he lightly bit on my ear lobe before scraping his teeth down the length of my neck. He stopped at the crook of my neck were it met shoulder and asked "What would you rather have me do Grace? Hmm?" He dragged his teeth along the crease at the base of my neck from one side to the other, nipping and biting lightly as he went. I moaned and held on to his arms tighter.

"What would you like me to do, Hmm, Grace? What brings you pleasure? Tell me." I couldn't believe my ears. Was he actually asking what I wanted him to do to me? Honestly I didn't know, not from blank mind or embarrassment but from lack of information. I had seen the odd sex scene in a movie or read one in a book but they were usually cuts and snippets, not giving much information on the actual act.

He pulled back suddenly, keeping his hand still on my back and the other gently stroking the back of my head as he asked "Tell me Grace. I want to know. If you don't…." He trailed off looking over my body before coming back up to my face and looking me in the eye. "I'll have no choice but to stop" He said smiling cockily. Something in me snapped and I pushed him down suddenly, hands pinning his shoulders in to the comforter as I drove my tongue in to his mouth.

_Dear God, did I actually just do that? This isn't like me._

Apparently Sam didn't either by the gasp and wide eyes at my reaction to his teasing and sudden boldness. But I didn't regret it and I didn't want to stop. I quickly saddled his hips, pressing my grown to his, imminently feeling the hard jean clad bulge of his arousal against my core. We both moaned and I pushed Sam's shoulders in the mattress harder and kissed him deeper.

Before I knew what I was doing I was grinding my hips in to his, causing astounding friction against both his erection and my core. An animalistic growl like moan came from Sam's chest and throat as he closed his eyes and threw his head back before looking back up and started speaking "God Grace! What are you-". I silenced him by devouring his mouth, him fallowing with the same passion soon after.

When we finally released for oxygen I leaned down to his ear and nuzzled behind it, mimicking his teasing as I continued to grind against him, becoming aware of the slight thrusts and movement of Sam's hips under me and his increasing moans, groan, and cursing.

"You asked me what I wanted." I said, lightly biting down on his earlobe, electing another growl like moan from him.

"But what I want…" I dragged my teeth from the back of his ear to the base of his neck like he did to me "….isn't for you to do what _I_ want…" I sucked on the crook of his neck and dragged the tip if my tongue along the middle of his neck, Sam leaning his head further back the higher I went, stopping when I came to under his chin "….but for you to do everything and anything you want to do to me." I muttered against the bottom of his chin, my lips just brushing his skin making him shiver and grown.

I leaned back, stilling my hips and sitting on his stomach "I'm yours Sam" I said slowly dragging my fingers over his shoulders, across his chest and to his stomach. I looked in to his expectant eyes as I crossed my arms to grip my bunched tank top and the side straps of my bra. I gave a small smile before I pulled both pieces of clothing off at the same time, tossing them aside carelessly.

Sam's eyes widened and he tried hard not to stare at my breast, but failed. At any other time I would have wondered why he was so fantasized by them considering I found them to modest, but If he enjoyed the view,(evident my the growing bulge against my thigh) then it was fine by me. I placed my hands back on his stomach, keeping my arms strait and hands a small distance apart on his skin as to crush my breast together and create a deeper cleavage. I knew he enjoyed it by the gasp and the fisting of his fists as he tried to control himself.

_I'll have to fix that_

I spread my fingers across his skin as I brought my hands to his chest, quickly flicking his nipples and making him shiver before bringing my hands back together on his chest again. I leaned down, hands still on his, pressing my entire body against him, whispering in his ear "Now….What do you want to do to me?" I asked as sexily as I could.

He lost the last of his control than. He grabbed my wrists and pushed me back down in to the pillows, possessively kissing me as he pressed me in to the mattress with his body. I moaned with the feel of both of our bare chest pressed together and I began grinding my hips against Sam again.

"You really know how to drive a man wild, Grace." He said voice thick with lust. When he finally let go of my lips and gave a small laugh "And here I thought you were completely innocent"

Before I could counter he traveled down to my chest, keeping a hold of my wrists pinned near my head as he licked and bit the flesh of my breast, before finally captureing my right nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. I let out a loud moan and my back arched. I was surprised at how this dominance over me could get me so excited, and at how dominating Sam was able to be. Sam growled and proceeded to do the same to my left breast, biting down lightly on my nipple between his lips, electing a scream and louder moans. I thanked god that my parents wernt home. If I had to keep it in, all these sounds and feelings, I think I would explode.

"By _God_ Sam. More. _Mooorre_" I pleaded, my back launching off the bed again and my skin and mussels twitching uncontrollably. He growled and let go my wrists, giving my nipple one last flick of the tongue before going for the zipper of my jeans. He quickly slid them off and began kissing by legs and the skin around my panty line, I moaned and threw my head back, my hips thrusting upwards again. He jumped off the bed and undid his own jeans and slipped them off along with his boxers. Quickly getting back in bed and pulling the blanket over both of us, kissing my lips and face before I even had time to mourn the loss of his touch. He kissed and caressed my breast and back further before I felt his thumbs hook on the last piece of cloth separating us, making my hips buck in earnest need, and he froze. When I looked up he had a deep look of concentration on his face, as though trying to solve a problem that should have been simple too early in the morning.

_Please don't be second guessing this _now_._

"Um…Do you have something. I mean—I wasn't expecting…Umm. How do I ask this?" He darted his eyes around the room, frozen in place on his hands and knees over me and it took a moment for me to understand him with my brain so focused on action and feeling. I shimmied to the side and pulled open the side draw of the night stand. I grabbed the dictionary and pulled out a condom taped to the inside cover, tossing the rest of the book back inside and slamming the draw shut. When I looked back Sam was looking at the drawer with a raised eye draw before looking at me

"A dictionary?" He asked

"You know I've wanted this for awhile Sam Roth, and I like to come prepared." When his eyebrow raised further I elaborated "We get them in health class and they hand them out like gum at every seminar and class that involves sex ED. I didn't want to waist them if the opportunity arise—such as now—so I kept them where I knew both my parents would never look"

He smiled and gently kissed my lips "I would expect nothing less from you" he reached for the package but I pulled away and smiled myself. I slipped under him before he could react and kissed his chest then his stomach and he shivered. As my eyes adjusted to the limited light under the sheets my fingers searched and discovered him, leaning the shape and feel of his body with my fingers. I gasped when my eyes finally adjusted to the light to see his erection. I had taken enough heath and anatomy courses to know what a naked guy looked like but that was far from seeing one in the flesh, let alone Sam. I had a brief thought that perhaps the condom wouldn't fit him, but I twisted the top and slid it over the head nether the less. Sam gasped and I looked up to see him leaning forward on his forearms with his head resting on his fist and the other fisting the sheets. I smiled and slid the rest of the condom down, making sure to touch him as much as possible before the condom covered him.

Sam grabbed hold under my armpits and lifted me back up in a kiss as soon as I had finished. He deepened the kiss and grabbed hold of my hips before slipping his fingers down to hook on to my underwear again, this time pulling them down swiftly without hesitation.

He took hold of my hips with one hand and cupped the back of my knee with the other, loopeing it around his waist, brining his hand down to gently rub the inside of my thigh before dipping his fingers down lower to brush my core. I gasped and bit down on his lower lip making him growl again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my other leg around his waist. He dipped his finger lower between the damp curls between my thighs to rub my sensitive wet nub, making me cry out and for a moment I thought that perhaps I would come just then. He rubbed against it harder, making me moan endlessly, before slipped a finger deeper to my entrance. My body was shaking as he continued his ministrations, alternating between rubbing my clit and circling my entrance, pushing deeper each time. I moaned and whimpered, my nerves giving away to need as Sam continued to tease me before he final slipped a finger inside, making me scream and moan.

I heard Sam mutter something along the lines of "_so wet_" and "_so hot_" as he pumped his finger inside me. I screamed again and my back arched, Sam pulling his finger away to soon.

I whimpered at the loss of such a great felling induced by only his fingers, but stopped when I felt him at me entrance, Sam taking hold of my waist and bracing himself.

"Its going to hurt at first, ok. It'll go away eventually, but…" he looked at me "I don't want to hurt you, Grace, so if you want to stop at anytime-"

I cupped his face in my hands and brought my forehead against his, forcing him to look in my eye "Sam, I love you. I want my first and every time after to be with you. Pain or no pain, believe me, there is no way in hell I am stopping this."

He looked at me a moment before smiling, kissing my forehead before plunging in.

I gasped and bit down on my lip, burying my head in the crook of Sam's neck, hiding the pain in my face. He kissed the side of my head and stoked my back before punching deeper inside with a grunt. The pain increased and a whimper seeped past as I tried not to move, focusing on the intense heat and pleasure a moment earlier to get over the pain for Sam's sake as quick as possible.

When the pain finally subsided I realized that Sam was shaking above me. I kissed his temple and put my hands on either side of his face so I could look him in the eye. His eyes searched my face, apologetic and filled with worry. I smiled at him and kissed him, locking my legs around his waist and moving my hips again making both of us gasp. He looked at me again and I smiled and nodded, letting him know it was ok. He pleased his hands on both sides of my hips, burying his head in the crook of my neck as he began to slowly move in and out of me. Pulling back until only his tip was inside me before slowly pushing back inside, penetrating deeper each time. I felt so hot. It felt so good to have him inside me, filling me to my stomach and stretching me further still. There was a building pressure inside me as Sam's thrust became more powerful and erratic, his grunts matching my moans as I met his thrust.

"_Just a little more_" I murmured. Sam thrusted deeper and harder inside me each time, making me screamed Sam's name and lords of encouragement as I dug my nails in to his shoulders. Then suddenly Sam was sitting up, pulling away from my arms while keeping up his rhythmic thrusts. He hooked the back of my knees in the crook of his elbows and laid himself on top of me again, pulling my legs above my head and pinning my wrists beside my head again. It was a whole new wave of sensation running through me. He penetrated deeper than ever before and I couldn't take it for my then a few thrusts before an uncontrollable wave of pleasure rocked my body, ripping my through my body as my first orgasm overtook my body. Making my body spasm and every mussel in me come to life, my head flew back and my back arched, screaming Scams name again and again. All of my senses were overtaken by what was Sam, his smell, his touch, all I could see, touch, feel, was Sam induced and sheer heaven.

A second and third wave fallowing less than a few seconds after each other as Sam continued to piston in and out of me, making me feel pleasure far beyond what I could ever had imagined.

Sam fallowed soon after my second, groaning and releasing a muffled animalistic noise that sounded like a cross between a howl and a grown. Sam cried my name, cursing and praying to God, screaming _I love you, I love you,_ too many times to count it sounded like all one word.

I was lost in this Sam induced pleasure that he was giving me, engulfed in my scenes for the first time in my life, unaware of anything other than Sam.

Sam released my legs and wrists and pulled out of me after the last of both of our releases subsided, collapsing beside me on the bed, panting and sweaty, not unlike me. Once both of our breathing had slowed, Sam looped his strong arm around my waist and pulling me against him so that we were spooning. Sam buried his face in the back of my head, breathing in deeply, and I knew it wouldn't take long for him to fall asleep even without my asking.

I turned around in his arms and took his face in my hands again "Ready for round two?"I asked. Sam's sleep laden eyes flew open and looked at me in surprise as my hand traveled down his chest, across his abdomen, and toward his soon to be happy member.

_**Please comment. I want your impute and opinion. Plllleeeeeaaasse!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is completely out of context with the actual series, just one on the many times we now Sam and Grace did it sometime in the series. Though you should get a rough idea of the time frame based on the content, if you know the series as well as I. But this time it is in Sam's P.O.V. and it will have more of a set up and an actual story line rather than just jumping right in to bed. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! And **_**please**_** comment! I can only ask so many times people. **

**Disclaimer: What is with the disclaimer? Everyone knows its fan fiction. It's the fucking name of the sight for god's sake. **

**(Silence)**

**(Sigh). Whatever, here it is. I do not own the characters, I just control what they do (and boy do they do a lot). **

I scrubbed the last of the cold off my skin in the shower, making sure that I took my time cleaning my body and hair. I had dashed from my car strait to the shower to warm myself before I became too cold.

_Damn! These trips to and from my car are becoming harder and harder._

When the water began to go soft and the heat die I decided to quit and turned off the water before I got Grace in trouble with her parents for using all the hot water or take all the hot water from her shower.

I stepped out of the shower and toweled dried off quickly. I caught a glimpse of myself in the foggy mirror and set the towel down on the counter as I wiped away the last of the condensation off the surface. I took a step back and looked at my still wet self in the mirror. I ran my hands through my hair, messingly combing it as I thought.

_I still couldn't see it._

How the hell could someone as wonderful as Grace B actually find what I say in the mirror appealing enough to actually be around, to talk, to kiss, let alone sleep in the same bed with, to make lo-

I held my breath and tried to calm myself and make my body behave considering who was less than 10 feet was away waiting for her turn in the shower.

Afterwards, I had a hard time accepting it had happened just because she actually liked me for me, considering my history and _what_ I was. But she had wringed me out more than a few times for even considering there was another reason she would do it with me other then loving me. When it finally sank in, I couldn't stop grinning, most of the time stupidly, but it was still hard to believe.

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, tired of trying to figure out a puzzle that didn't need to be put together. I pulled on my boxers and sweatpants and grabbed my shirt and tossing it over my shoulder. I walked out of the bathroom knocked on Graces door.

"All done" I called letting her know it was her turn.

"All right. Just give me a minute." She called back and I heard the rustling of papers as she tried to clean, reminding me of my own mess downstairs.

I headed downstairs, putting on my shirt as I went and grabbed my books and guitar and hiding them in Graces room, cleaning up my days activities while Grace was at school. As I grabbed that last of my crumpled papers (failed attempt at composing songs) and book the phone rang. I looked at the number and say it was Grace's mother. I looked at the stairs knowing Grace was either already in the shower or about to get in and wouldn't want to be disturbed. I deciding to wait for it go to voice mail and listen to the message and tell Grace once she was out. It rang for several minutes and I was getting tired of holding the last of my stuff when the tone finally sounded and her mother said her message.

"Hay hon." She said in the chipper tone I was beginning to recognize as the tone she used whenever she was about to tell Grace she was going to do something she wasn't supposed to as a mother. It was also the tone I heard nearly every time she spoke.

_Did she ever act like a mother? Did Graces mom and dad ever call to check on her? Or even think about the fact that they had a teenage daughter? Ever let the fact that she is sitting at home, alone, affect their decisions? Ever consider how long they left her home alone? _

Long enough that they had no idea who was staying in the same bed with her at night.

I felt my anger rise and tried to stop thinking about how much Graces parents ticked me off before I picked up the phone to tell them as mush. Last thing I wanted was to get Grace in trouble, or worse, so I listened to the rest of Grace's mother's message.

"I am sooo sooorry about this hon, but it seems me and your father won't be home when we promised" _They promised_. Now they are admitting to breaking promises. "A client just bought five of my works, but he wants them in by tomorrow. We've decided to drive all night then spend the day up there and possibly sell more of my works. We won't be home until late tomorrow" What? "Be good. If you need us just call mine or your dad's cell phone. Bye"

All I could do was stare at the receiver, as though expecting for her to call again. _That's it? No "is that ok". No remorse. Just "Bye Grace me good" _

I shook my head and tossed my stuff back on the couch as there was no more need to hide it, since Graces parents weren't planning on returning home that night. I didn't consider myself one to criticize bad parenting, despite the fact my birth parents had tried to kill me and the man who took me in afterwards was only there for only about half the year. But Beck was the one who had raised me, he was my father, and if he was here, he would be just as shocked and probably three times as angry at them as I am for their negligence. I had Beck after I was taken away from my parents, Grace didn't get the chance I had, she had no one to go to, not even someone she could really talk to about her parents. Mind you they hadn't tried to kill her, but in my mind what they were doing and had been doing for so long was just as bad.

_What kind of people could just leave their teenage daughter like that, let alone one as wonderful as Grace? Anything could happen to her and their off god-knows-where being socialites and acting like kids fresh out of college. When was the last time they actually talked to her face to face? _

I felt my stomach churn with anger and decided to stop thinking about it so hard before I got sick or confront Grace about it and make her angry, or cry.

I started up the stairs but still couldn't stop thinking about it.

The only time I had really confronted her on it, she had ended up crying. I hated it when she cried. I hated how they made her cry. How much had she cried for them? How could they even think to call themselves her parents? They had left her alone for half her life and in that time she had practically raised herself, she had said so helpful. But maybe half was to generous, considering her mother didn't even notice her getting dragged away by wolves and her father had locked her in a car on the hottest day of summer. I stopped and squeezed the rail, the wood squeaking and groaning at my force against it.

_Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it. Think about something else. Anything else. Song lyrics. Rilke. Grace in the shower if you have to._

That last one sounded very promising but at the risk of being a perv and giving myself a _problem_, I decided to think about one of Rilke poems and continued up the stairs to Graces room. Or maybe I should say our room, that's what Grace called it. I was finding it to be more _our_ and _we_ then just _me_ and _you _recently.

_She who did not come, wasn't she determined  
nonetheless to organize and decorate my heart?  
If we had to exist to become the one we love,  
what would the heart have to create?_

Lovely joy left blank, perhaps you are  
the center of all my labors and my loves.  
If I've wept for you so much, it's because  
I….

Wait, what was the last line

_If I've wept for you so much, it's because  
I wanted….I favoured_- no that's not it!

Damn it. I know it. I've read the poem a dozen times. What's the last line?

I was so focused on trying to remember the last line of the poem that I barley heard Grace call my name behind me. I turned to see Graces head sticking out the slightly agar door of the bathroom. Most of her body was hidden by the door but the showing of her bare shoulder and the curve of her knee as it lust stuck past the edge of the door that she was probably naked behind the door. I couldn't have hated a door more than any other time of my life before or probably ever again.

"Who called? I heard it ringing for awhile" she asked, almost sheepishly but still giving a small smile. The shyness of her voice, the sweetness of her smile and the knowledge that she was naked just behind a door a few feet away was more than enough to reactivate my problem. I turned my hips while still looking at her to make an easy getaway if need be before she say my arousal and create an awkward moment.

I was about to tell her it was just her parents when I looked at her face. What I say there made me choke on my words. She was blushing and her voice sounded shy, most likely from her nakedness. But at the same time there was some sort of familiarity about the situation and I saw comfort on her face, despite her embarrassment. All things that I loved instantly and that would leave and never come back for the rest of the night at the mere mentioned her parents, let alone their message.

"No one important" I said with a smile instead and continued for the door of the bedroom, and in truth I believed it. Which is probably why Grace didn't question my explanation, I had always been a terrible liar. She smiled at me sweetly before slipping back in to the bathroom.

I didn't bother to try to calm my erection this time now that Grace was safely behind the bathroom door. The images my brain were creating of Grace burring her shower ministrations were both hell and heaven and too strong for me to begin myself to overcome. Grace peeling off her clothes. Grace stepping in under the hot water of a shower, her gasping and shivering at the feel of hot water against her skin. Grace sliding soap across her wet skin. Starting from her shoulders, down between her breasts before sliding across her taut stomach, back up over the soft mounds of her breasts, making her head dip back in a moan. I grounded and before I could add myself to my Grace Fantasy shower I headed for the door of the room. Trying to pull my head out of the gutter and back to the missing line of Rilke, followed by the sound of water being turned on and a soft moan. Making me smile as I tried to not turn what I heard in to a sexual fantasy.

I closed the door behind me and flopped down on the bed of Graces room, staring up at the sealing as I fought between being angry at graces parents and my lustful fantasies for her.

My anger won.

_How could they do that to her? They had no right to call themselves parents, let alone be Graces parents. Didn't they see how their lifestyle was pushing her away? How they had next to abandoned her?_ _Couldn't they see how lonely they had made her?_

Wait, lonely? Was that how her parents made her feel?

My breath caught.

_Was she still lonely?_

I had been staying with her for several weeks and we had shared a lot. She knew nearly every detail of my past and about me, and I knew what I assumed to be everything about her. She didn't consider her past important; she just broke it down in to three basic tasks. Get straight A's. Wait for winter. Survive her parents. I would count cooking and cleaning considering she did most of both but they weren't the main drives of her life. I had thought that after I came in to her life and especially after we had finally done _it_, she didn't feel like the only person in the world anymore. I thought that with me she was no longer lonely. But every time her parents butted in, it was like the Grace I see every day at home, the one that can cry and actually talk about things that had been locked inside her for years, the Grace I loved the most, died. She became the Grace before I came, angry at her parents, reserved, and almost as cold as Isabel. It was like her parents brought out the worst in her and hurt her at the same time. I didn't know this Grace. A Grace that I could console, talk to, or get to open up. A Grace that couldn't tell me everything, let alone that she was still lonely, was my greatest fear. This was a Grace that I didn't want to see if I could help it.

I heard the squeal of pipes being shut off and the sound of fabric on skin, stilling my thoughts. There soon came the soft pad of feet and I sat up as the door opened ready to say hello, but before I could my throat closed and my heart skipped a beat as I say what came through the door.

"Sorry" she said, tossing her clothes in the hamper and looking at me with the same small sweet smile "I forgot to get my pajamas before I got in the shower" I became hard in an instant. She stood there in only a towel, one hand fisting the two corners of the towel at the side of her breast, causing a slit in the towel along her side. Delicately revealing the side of her breast and most of her thigh. Her hair was tossed and half wet, beads of water doted her skin, sparkling like diamonds on her skin. Droplets slowly ran slid down her flesh, highlighting her curves. Making me all the harder for wanting to lap the delishuse droplets up off her milky white flesh. As I took her in, vision inching its way up from her feet, up her firm milky white, slightly parted legs, and offer her inconveniently towel clad body, my eyes focused on her chest. The towel was wet where the streams of water from her hair had run in to the barrier of the towel, making the cheap material cling to her, and making her hard erect nipples show through the towel. "Sam?" she asked, a little worrie seeping in to her voice. I looked up quickly and choked out a "Ya, sure"

If she say knew how much I was tuned on by her current state she dident show it as she walked about the room. I watched her as she went to her dresser and opened the draws, looking for something to wear to bed. Personally, I thought she was fine to sleep in what she had one but it was a thought not coming from my brain.

As she bent to open the bottom drawer my mind was completely scatted, unable to focus on neither her or my anger. The motion of her bending down made the towel ride up in the back revealing more of her legs, and the beginning of the curve of her ass. _How could they just leave?_ The towel fall forward in the front and I cursed the fact that the slit in her towel was on her other side. _They had as good as abandoned her_. Her hair fell around her face, casting a curtain around her until. _How could anyone do something like that to someone as wonderful as Grace?_ She reached up with her free hand and tossed her hair over her left shoulder. _They hurt her_. Her lips parted. _They brought out the worst in Grace_. She pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants and a red t-shirt, and began to rise.

"…_.a Grace that I didn't want to see if I could help it."_ I muttered out loud, to low for her to hear

It was like every feeling and thought of the last half hour crashed together inside my brain at that moment, molding together in to one solid drive. To give her pleasure. Make her feel so good that no other feeling or fact could penetrate.

Before I could even register I had moved I was behind her. When she stood up completely her beck touched my chest and she gasped. Before she could turn I wrapped my arms around her, one around her waist and the other around her ribs, below her breasts and under her arms. I pulled her against me and nuzzled her neck, soaking in her intoxicating scent. She gasped again and jumped slightly, almost out of my arms but I held on to her and pulled her against me tighter.

"Sa-Sam!" she stuttered "What are you-"

"Hush." I whispered before lightly kissed my way up to behind her ear "Can't a man…." I dragged the tip of my tongue along the curve her ear made against her head making her shudder"….kiss the woman he loves…." I went to the other side of her head and did the same behind her other ear, dragging the tip of my tongue from her ear, down her neck, and across her shoulder"….and give her pleasure…." I lapped the droplets of water off her shoulder and back up her neck "….without said woman questioning his motives?" my lips encircled a spot on her neck and sucked hard, messily kissing it, making her back arch and let out a small moan before she bit her bottom lip trying to silence herself. She strained her neck back, resting it on my shoulder and took hold on the edge of the dresser with both hands, dropping her clothes on the floor. I smiled to myself.

As I continued to kiss her neck, my left hand traveled lower down her stomach and pressed her ass against my groin, making both of us moan as it ground in to my erection. Grace let go of the dresser with one of her hands and fisted my hair as I continued to kiss her neck. I looked down for moment and realized without her holding the towel, the top had fallen forward and draped over my arm, letting her breast free. I latched on to her shoulder with another kiss, electing more moans. I, reluctantly, let go of her ribs with my upper arm, the towel falling on my other arm around her waist and catching between her back and my chest. Shifting to suck on her earlobe I caressed her flat stomach, making her gasp as I slowly brought my hand up to cup and then roughly massage her breast. Her back arched and she let out a loud moan, ripping my lips away from her neck and slipping from my arms. I quickly captured her in my arms again and continued kissing and caressing as I pinned her against the dresser, stilling her movements as she grabbed hold of the dresser again for support.

I was surprised by the reaction, considering there had only been some grouping and kissing, but it had been some time since we had had the opportunity to do this. We had done it several times since that first night, but it had always been at least slightly premeditated and it wasn't like we were two horny teens who couldn't keep our hands off each other. At least Grace wasn't, I couldn't help it sometimes, but that didn't mean I didn't have self control. Well, at least until now. But Grace wasn't complaining so it couldn't be all bad.

It was at that time that I realized that Grace had lost her towel entirely, inspiring a wicked thought to cross my mind. I pinch Graces nipple with a growl, making her whimper in response as my other hand traveled across her middle, going further and further towards were I knew she wanted it most "Wait! Sam" she gasped, slowing my movements but not stopping them "Wha-what about my….my…." she breathing was ragged and she was having trouble speaking, but I knew what she was trying to say, though my mind was on other things. Like how wet I knew she was, or how good I knew it would feel for both of us to have my fingers pleasure her.

I took my time traveling between the curls of her sex, as I huskily whispered against her neck "Don't worry about them angel, they don't matter right now" making her shiver as my fingers found her silky folds and I continued to suck and kiss her neck.

I tried to ignore my instincts to forget about foreplay and take her then and there as I felt how wet she was against my fingers while traveling deeper still, finding her clit and making her moan and relies one of the sexiest sounds I had ever heard. My hands acted on instinct, rubbing and teasing her slick warm flesh and clit like I knew she loved, trying hard to not go to fast.

I took a deep breath through my nose to calm down as my mouth was occupied, but was instead hit with the powerful sent of her arousal.

I couldn't control what I did next.

**HA HA HA! (Thunder and lightning)**

**Not quite, dear viewers!**

**I have decided to add some suspense to this story by turning this in to a cliff hanger, even though it is just a series of one shots, in order to get people's attention and reviews. Please tell me how I've done story wise as this is the closest thing I've written to a story so far.**

**I want honest opinions here people.**

**And don't worry I have the rest of the scene written and have started on the third but I want some encouragement in the form of reviews before I relies either of them.**

**Farwell for now, dear viewers. **_**(Wicked grin) **_


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

_**Here's Jonny!**_

**Just kidding! Thanks for the reviews guys, though I could have with a few more but I got tired of waiting. Way to disappoint guys. But I still appreciate the comments and feedback on the chapters so far. With school starting I won't be able to update or ever write as much as over the summer, but its your loss for not motivating me enough to write like the wind. Neither the less, you have waited long with my rambling so here she is, let's go see what little nasty's the two get in to this time.**

**Just promise to read the little note at the end like I know most of you don't.**

_**Pleeeeease! (big anima puppy dog eyes)**_

**I tried to ignore my instincts to forget about foreplay and take her then and there as I felt how wet she was against my fingers while traveling deeper still, finding her clit and making her moan and relies one of the sexiest sounds I had ever heard. My hands acted on instinct, rubbing and teasing her slick warm flesh and clit like I knew she loved, trying hard to not go to fast.**

**I took a deep breath through my nose to calm down as my mouth was occupied, but was instead hit with the powerful sent of her arousal. **

**I couldn't control what I did next.**

I flipped Grace around and grabbed her by the hips, kissing her possessively before lifting her up to sit on the edge of the dresser. Grace dangling on the edge as she grabbed me and pulled me against her in another kiss, locking her legs around my waist and slammed my horribly hard erection against her naked, wet mound. I ground in to her mouth as she moaned in to mine.

A part of me wanted the fabric that separated us to go to hell so I could feel her wet flesh flush against me, but that other bigger part of me knew my release wasn't the goal here. This bigger part of me that I listened to knew that me getting off wasn't what would bring her pleasure, wouldn't make her forget all else for one night, although it almost hurt to not to.

My hands ran up and down her back keeping her against me before one of my hands tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck and the other settled on her ass and grinding myself against her. Grace moaned in to my mouth again, her hands tangling in my hair as she dug her nails in to my scalp. It had to be the most erotic pain I had ever felt and I pushed my tongue past her lips to plunder her mouth. When she finally pulled back for air I took my chance, quickly kissing, licking, and biting my way down her neck, across her collar bone and down her chest.

I heard her whimper and glanced up to see her eyes glazed over and half lidded, watching me intently. I squeezed her ass making her gasp and brought my other hand down from her neck to cup her left breast while I dragged my tongue between the valley of her cleavage. I locked my eyes with hers as I traced the crease under her right breast, teasing her before finally sucking her erect nipple in to my mouth and biting it lightly between my teeth. Her head flew back in a loud moan and her hands went to hold my head as I sucked and played with her nipple and breast while caressing the other. Switching and giving its twin the same treatment after a few minutes.

I pried the hand that had had a death grip on her on her ass and thigh away from its hold to run my finger tips around to her front, only just touching her skin. My hand quickly slipped down between her folds, picking up where I had left off, far more easily with her legs spread wide for me. I soon found her bundle of nerves near her entrance that I knew drove her wild and bring her the most pleasure when stimulated, but I dare not touch it.

I had become so hard I thought I might come in my pants if my pants didn't rip open first. But I needed to draw this out; needed to make this last the longest it could and give her the most pleasure before my resolve finally broke. If I gave in to either of our temptations, the end result would be far less satisfying and over far too quick.

"_Sam_…." She moaned

"Hmm?" I murmured as I let go of her tipple with my mouth and took it between my teeth, looking up at her. She stared down at me, her breathing ragged, her lips parted and swollen, one eye was squeezed shut and her other was lidded as she struggled to for words.

"Sam…I…I need" she shuddered and moaned as I sucked her nipple in to my mouth again, her head falling to the side and she pulled my head harder against her breast, taking more of her in my mouth.

When I was able to pull my head away from her breast I stood and leaned down to her ear, my hand between her legs the only touch I allowed as my other griped the side of the dresser, knuckles going white as I tried to control myself "What do you need darling?" I asked huskily, making her shudder

"…uh…I-I need _more_" she moaned and she tried to move her hips against my fingers, only to have my other hand take hold of her hip and hold her still against the dresser

"More? More of what angle?" I asked as I allowed my finger to brush against her clit and then began circling her entrance, ignoring how wet and how heat was practically radiating from the spot. I had tried to play this game with her before; we never played long as she was always too embarrassed to answer. But with her in such a lust drunken state, I wouldn't have been surprised if she decided to actually play along this time, and _dear god_ I hope she did.

"_Uhhhh!_ Damn it Sam!" she practically shrieked as her back arched, headed flying back as her nails racking my scalp, I would be surprised if I didn't find dried blood their tomorrow from her nails.

"Tell me. I want to hear you say it" I growled as I nibbled on her earlobe and my finger brushed against her sensitive nub again before returning to circling her entrance.

"Mmmm…..I-I need you to…._touch me more_" she final said, head still back

"Where do you want me to touch you darling?" I asked

Her head snapped back keeping one hand in my hair and holding my head in place as she put her forehead against mine, locking eyes with me. I felt my breathing falter as I say the intent, the total loss of control as she gave in to lust and pleasures, making my own resolve weaken and the already uncomfortable bulge in my pants all the worse. My breathing became shallow as I felt her other hand come down to come over mine buried in her folds, her fingers mimicking mine like a music teacher showing a student the correct finger placement to play a cord. She moved my fingers deeper, placing two shallowly in her entrance and my thumb on her clit. She looked me directly in the eyes and whispered huskily "_There_". I don't think I had seen or heard anything more hot then the sight of her and the sound of her voice at that moment.

"Well since you asked so nicely" I ground my thumb in to her clit making her cry out in as I drove two fingers on to her entrance, her hand over mine losing its grip.

"Is that what you like angle?" I asked, eyes still locked, as I began to pump in to her and roughly rubbed her clit.

"_Yes!_" she said returning my hungry gaze, fisting the hair at the back of my head and our foreheads together while her other hand fisted the bottom of my shirt

My fingers easily slid in and out of her and my groin ache to feel her wetness. She was so tight around my two fingers, with a slight shift of her hips she moaned and her head fell to my shoulder and she tightened around me.

_Damn! Since when could she do that?_

She brought her head back up to rest her forehead against mine again, her face far more flushed, her breath heaving, eyes half lidded and not nearly as focused as before. I knew she was close; I also knew that I needed to end this quickly before I ruin a perfectly good pair of boxers and embarrassed myself. With that in mind I unleashed several solid thrust of my fingers, it only taking a few thrusts before her release hit. Her back arched, mouth falling open but no sound coming out as her hands locked on my shoulders, nails digging in to my shoulders again. She locked around my fingers like a vise as I continued to pump and grind her, trying hard to not imagine my erection being squeezed by her instead of my fingers. Her breathing all but stopped and her entire body was rocked by shudders and she sweet juices spilled over my fingers, my hands and even on to the dresser. The smell of her release ignited both the intention to taste her and bury myself inside her but I couldn't for the life of me decide which was worse not to comply to.

When her orgasm finally subsided I withdrew my fingers and pried her hands from my shoulders to wrap her limp arms around my neck. She breathing was shallow but steady and her eyes closed, more than slightly exhausted. It filled my with pride and joy to see her like this and knowing I was the cause, for her to have experienced so much pleasure and to have been so caught up in it that she could probably fall asleep content right after. I wrapped and arm around her waist and another around her back, cupping her neck to hold it on my shoulder as I picking her up and carrying her much like a parent carried a child to the bed. I laid her down and covered her in the sheets, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead and backing up before I crawled in with her. I looked at the clock and realized it was later then I had expected, the utter darkness outside a confirmation that I needed to get to bed. I looked back down at Grace, my breathing nearly becoming ragged again as I saw the peaceful and possible the sexiest image of Grace I had ever seen. Her golden hair draped over her pail white shoulders and around her head, her pale skin and hair highlighted by the moonlight, making her look almost like a blond porcelain doll. The blanket just covered her breasts and I was tempted to pull back the sheet to see her naked body as my lower brain began to take over again. I turned to head for the door. I needed to get rid of the hard on that was on the brink on breaking my pants before I could even think of sleeping in the same bed as Grace tonight without jumping her or doing something to her in her sleep.

Did I want to have sex with Grace? Desperately! But I wasn't so low as to confuse me feeling pleasure as giving her pleasure because she was the out for that release. I had battled before with whither or not I deserved her and on many levels I didn't think I did. But I could do this. I could provide an escape for her, to support her and be their where and when she needed it with the time I had. What I wanted wasn't important so long as I was allowed to be beside her.

I felt a hand gently wrap around my wrist and turned, surprised to see Grace on all fours on the bed, blankets cast aside. Her eyes were slightly lidded and they skimmed over me, settling on my lower half. I knew full well what she was staring at and that I probably shouldn't be embarrassed but I still reddened

"I-um…."I didn't know what I could say to get out of there; the fact that Grace was naked didn't help. She glanced up at me for a moment then back down, making me feel all the more embarrassed as she continued to stare and what I'm sure was a very large bulge in my jeans.

"Well…that's not fare" she said pouting, then smiling up at me.

I could only stare dumbly at her "Uh. What?"

_Smooth Sam. Grace just said something totally hot and she keeps staring at your hard on and you say 'Uh. What?' Way not to be lame!_

She crawled across to the edge of the bed and on her knees; she wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing herself against me and pushed her tongue past my lips to wetly kiss me. My hard on that was starting to cool down fired back up again at her forwardness and I couldn't think, my mind caught between my lower and brain and my head as I tried to register what was happening. Grace was never this forward, she could get nippy when we really got in to _it,_ or if we hadn't been able to do it in a fairly long time, like this time, but this side of grace was new. I was finally able to push past my shock enough to realize that Grace sure as hell didn't want this night to end with just some finger play, and she wanted that to be known, not that I mined.

She finally pulled back, brushing her lips along mine one last time before putting her forehead on mine and looking me in the eyes, one of her hands playing on my chest "To answer your question, I said that _that_" she slipped the hand from my chest to my groin to run a finger over my jean clad length, making me choke and my own breath and make me shudder "isn't fair" she said saucily

"How so?" I choked out

"I have all the fun and you get left in the cold" she looked at me again as she ran another finger against me and then placing her hand on me all together "But I think I can fix that" she whispered huskily against my lips before kissing me wetly again. I kissed her back quickly this time while trying to control myself while she ground her palm against my erection. The earlier temptations I felt were like calm waters compared to my new tsunami sized urges. I had to dig my nails in to my palms to keep them at my sides and remind myself that I had to let Grace dictate this situation. No matter how good it felt she had to be willing and her pleasure came first or what my urges or instincts wanted me to do.

She pulled back suddenly, with both her lips and her hands. I tried to fallow but she quickly skidded back to the head of the bed and against the pillows giggling and sat back on her knees again. I smiled and fallowed crawling on my hands and knees after her, eyes locked on her as we both smiled. Before I could reach her she launched and grabbed hold of my shoulders and kissed me again. I didn't realize she had flipped me on to my back until she pulled back from the kiss and saddled my hips. She smiled at me and kissed my lips gently before tugging my shirt only able to get it to my chest before it caught. She pouted slightly and I gave a small laugh before taking it off myself. As soon as the shirt was over my head Grace latched on to my neck, sucking hard as her hands played over my chest and abdomen.

She quickly moved down to lick and kiss my chest as I did to her. My head fell back and I ground, squeezing my eyes shut and fisting my hands again. I felt so _damn good_ to have her touch me like this and I wished desperately that I could touch her body as she was touching me. I reveled in the feeling of her hands on my chest, her tongue tracing the contorts of the front of my body, the feeling of her breasts and nipples brushing my skin. I felt her fingers trace the top of my jeans and groaned. I looked down at her and watched as she undid the button and zipper, I lifted my hips slightly to allow for her to pull them down, Grace pulling both my pants and my shorts down and at once and my erection springing free. I kicked off the useless clothing and looked up at Grace so see her staring happily and my hard erection. I didn't know if I was more turned on or embarrassed. I closed eyes and tossed my head back again, prepared for everything and for nothing at the same time. I had no idea what Grace intended to do but I was more than ready to receive it and excited beyond belief as to what this new side of Grace would do.

Graces hands trailed down my abdomen and around to the sides of my hips and down my thighs, then traveling back up, closer to my erection this time. Then her hands disappeared altogether. I was about to open my eyes to see what she was doing when I felt her hand tightly wrap around my length. I nearly cried out in pleasure and surprise but was able to stifle it down to a loud moan as she squeezed me and began to slowly pump me. I couldn't believe she was actually touching me there. She could barley look at my erection at the best of times and it took a lot of convincing for her to finally let me touch her in the way I had only a few minutes ago, even though she was the one who pushed us having sex. I looked down at her to see her looking up at me smiling as she pumped. It had to be the most erotic sight of Grace outside my fantasy's. I lay back on the pillows again and just focused on the feeling of her touching me. It wasn't long before I began feeling the failure pressure in my stomach of my release beginning to build.

"Grace, if you keep tha-" before I could even get the warning out I felt something warm and wet wrapped around my tip. I brought my elbows under me to sat up as I watched as Grace slowly take me in her mouth, making me groan both from the sight and the feeling of her mouth wrapped around me. I nearly came then and there.

"Grace! Wha-what are you doing….?" Of course I knew what she was doing but I couldn't believe it "You- you don't have-" before I could get the explanation out she looked up at me with big eyes and moaned, the vibration against my erection making me groan and loose my train of thought. I sat up further and tangle my fingers in Graces hair as she took as much of me as she could in her mouth and began to suck, lick and basically drive me crazy. I could barely believe that the things that Grace was doing to me were actually her doing. She scraped her teeth along my length as she began to pump me with her mouth and fisting what she couldn't fit inside. We were both moaning and groaning and I told her how good it felt and how I loved the feeling of her mouth around me, my release building until I was sure that one more lick or slight touch would make me explode.

"Grace, angle, you are fantastic but-_oh god_- if you keep that up I'm going to cum" she didn't slow down and looked up at me with those big innocent eyes of hers. I tried to push her away but she only went all the harder and I lost it. All the pent up tension that had been building in my stomach finally surged forward and in to Graces mouth. I screamed how much I loved Grace and I grabbed the sheets so as not to grab Graces head and shove more down her throat then she would like.

When I was finally spent I fell back on to the pillows, breathing heavily and more then normally sweaty. I felt Grace lick my now limp member clean and crawl back up, pulling the blanket over us as she came and snuggling up next to me.

"Where did that come from?" I asked slightly out of breath

"I would ask you the same question. Since when do you jump girls?" some of the coy sexiness remaining

"Since I can't stop thinking about a certain girl naked and then having said girl dripping wet and bending over in just a towel in front of me"

She sat her head up on her elbow and looked down at me with a look that said _'you can't stop thinking about me naked?'_

"In my defense you make it really hard not to and I'm 17, male teenagers are hard wired horny, we can't help it" I know, bad defense, but it was the only thing I could think of

I expected for her to say something about needing more self control or how wrong it was to jump her because that was the only thing I regretted about my actions. But all she did was smile down at me and lay her head on my chest

"No need to get defensive. You don't see me complaining or spraying you with a can of mace do you?" I didn't say anything else and settled in to the pillows sleep beginning to take and me as I felt my breathing slow and mine and Graces heart beats slowly syncing together.

"By the way, you never did answer my question about my parents" I tried to keep my eyes closed and my breathing even as my brain chanted its mantra for whenever grace say through me or any façade I tried to put in front of her.

_Oh shit! She knows! Oh shit! She knows! Oh shit! She knows! Oh shit! She knows! She knows!_

**I didn't want to put this at the top with it being so long, and believe me you should read it, it is important.**

**Declaimer: **

Me: To say it or not to say it? That is the question

Cole: No one's asking you, their telling you. And quite with the Shakespeare crap!

Me: And if I don't?

Cole: (stands over me growling) just say it and post the god damn story before I make your life a living hell.

Me: (shrinks back and quickly types then sits back) there, "I do not own Shiver or the characters". (looks up) Anyone ever tell you you can be a seriously big jack ass.

Cole: yes (crosses his arms proudly and grins)

Me: Well just for that (stands) I'm going to treat you by having my next story _aaaaall_ about yours and Isabel's first time (gives an evil grin and walks out)

Cole: Oh shit, what have I done!? (runs after me) Hay wait! I didn't mean it like that! What are you going to do?!

**P.S.**

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes in my past work or this chapter, if you find it a problem review or privet message me. Even if you don't have a problem with it, message me anyway.**

**If you don't, it will only take longer for me to update. **

**I'M SEROUS PEOPLE.**

**I'm up to almost 400 visitors and yet I have less than 10 reviews. Quite frankly I'm disappointed.**

**And a disappointed Book Angle is not one that you want. **

**(-_-)-"Trust me"**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys. I am really reallllly sorry it's been so long. Not that I'm making excesses but let's just say there have been several extenuating circumstance keeping me from writing. Including school, a move of residence, a trip down a small filet of stairs of said new residence, overnight hospitalization and then a few weeks of home recovery (I have learned however that I don't do my best work while hopped up on pain medication), and several family problems, including one involving a ferret and an angry boyfriend. Neither of which were mine so I really have no idea how I got involved in the first place.**

**Anyway, I don't know if I did these characters justice or even if I got all of their physical characteristics right so if you have any complaints then say so and I promise I'll fix them and do better next time. Just make sure to read what I have to say at the end of the chapter, it is important.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series or characters I'm just borrowing them. What they do in my story's is all me though so if you like what they do then tell me. It makes writing these things a lot easier if I know people actually like what I write.**

* * *

**Cole P.O.V.**

**(Did I do the P.O.V. thing in other chapters? Oh well I am now)**

All it took was a look.

Just one glance in to her ice blue eyes tinted a shade darker with happiness, the corners of them wrinkled with a smile that I couldn't see below her eyes, and I was completely done for.

I had no idea how but it seemed that just by looking in to her eyes I could see every emotion and thought that crossed her mind. No matter how hard she tried to hide something, either behind anger or simply by trying to avoid it, every secret was reviled through her eyes, but not without a price. Her eyes were captivating, trapping me like an addict to a drug. I could never look away once I got trapped by those icy blue portals to the sole, I became so engrossed that I even lost control of my actions, and this time was no exception.

Somehow my hands ended up braced on either side of her hips and my face was less than a few centimeters from hers, my lips less than half that to hers and closing. In her eyes I could see her surprise and pleasure, widening and enticing me closer, daring me to close the small distance left. The rush I felt at that moment was better than any high I had had or could ever get, everything but us draining away but at the same time still so aware of everything. Her increasingly ragged breath on my chapped lips. The feel of her tongue as it brushed my lips as she slowly licked her own, making my shudder. The sound of her nails scrapping the fabric of the couch.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward pressing her slightly open lips to mine in the slightest of touches. At that moment, that one action opened a flood gate within me. I crashed in to her with my entire body, pressing her to me as I wrapped my arms around her. My lips devouring hers and all her pleasure filled sounds that fallowed as I pulled her under me on the couch.

We sprawled and tangled on the couch as we both desperately kissed, caressed, touched any part of each other we could. My body felt like it was on fire were it touched her and acted on instinct, knowing what I liked best. My hands found their way along her sides and under her shirt, caressing the sensitive spots of her stomach and abdomen but not in such a way that it would tickle her and ruin the moment. Lips kissing her face and tongue exploring her mouth and other contort of her flash as I traveled across her face and neck, making her shiver under me and give a small moan. My erection was pressed in to her thigh and ground against it as I moved over her, kissing and caressing, making me grown at the sensations it sent throw me.

I pulled back to my hands and knees over her and froze. My body going cold. The smile I had falling way to shock and what I could only guess was the closest thing I could show to terror. What I say beneath me wasn't the beautiful image I expected to be etched in my mind forever, but an all too common and gray one. Her blond hair was mused, pale cheeks flushed, lips parted and moist, eyes half lidded, and her clothes were wrinkled and messed and falling off of her from our earlier actions. She was a woman. No person particular. Not even Isabel. Just a woman. A female that I would perform on as I had on dozens if not hundreds of others. Use then leave stranded once I was done with them. As though they were nothing more than entertainment. And I had turned them in to that. I turned any girl I was with in to that. And know I had turned her in to that.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

At the change in my face her own expression changed and she reached up a hand to touch my face.

I backed away from her faster than if she was poison and out of the room without a word or a backward glance.

* * *

I hovered beside the hallway window that gave the best view of the front yard of the peninsula cabin while still remaining well hidden in the shadow the window provided with its directed light. I had been standing their next to motionless for at least twenty minutes, watching, waiting, very impatiently I might add, for the moment I could let my guard down and put my plan in motion.

My entire body tensioned as I say first Grace, followed closely by Isabel, come in to view from under the veranda of the wraparound porch. I couldn't help my frequent glances to her ass in her skinny jeans as her hips swayed in her duel motivated and pissed-off walk towards Grace's car. I would have considered my actions very creepy and borderline stalker behavior if I wasn't still so freaked over my near lapse in judgment two nights ago with Isabel.

The girls were heading out for shopping, both for groceries and for regular girl stuff. Due to the apparent cabin fever that was setting in for them both after staying here for so long with only us boys and chores for entertainment. _"A girl's day out"_ as Isabel had put it when she suggested it last night to Grace. I knew full well she just didn't want to spend the day cooped in the house with me after what I did. Especially since I hadn't apologized or even talked to her since then.

It wasn't like I wanted to tick her off or hurt her in that way but I was afraid that if I tried to apologize I would get captured my her eyes again and then completely lose it, unable to control myself or my want for her.

She turned suddenly half way to the car and stared up at the house. I froze and held my breath watching her. Her eyes landed on the window I was looking out and I swore she was looking straight at me. I stared back at her, not knowing what to do other then stand there because turning away would only make it worse. Her eyes were siring, her features stiff, everything about her body language screaming anger. I felt my chest titan and something like fear began to grow at her look. Then it changed, anger draining to sadness, her features loosening and her shoulders slumming in something like defeat. For whatever reason my chest tightened more and my fear grew a hundred times over at this change. But still I was unable to move.

She turned at Graces call of her name and quickly got in the passenger seat of the car. The vehicle gone down the dirt drive in less than a minute and out of sight.

I sprang in to action.

I ran down the hall and down the stairs towards the kitchen at a speed that I didn't even know I was capable of knowing that to be the most likely place for him to be with Grace gone. He was already turned towards the door when I entered, expression showing something like surprise and unease, most likely at the sound of my loud and un-stealthy descent and earnest footsteps. Sam was barefoot and wore a pair of sweats and a long sleeved t, his already messy mop of hair was messier with sleep and suspicious pink smudges of what I assumed to be lipstick on the side of his neck and on his collar. If I wasn't so riled I would have poked fun at him for it and the details of how it got their but that could be left for another time.

"We need to talk" I said more seriously then I would have liked only better proving my anxiety

"What's up?" Sam asked putting down his usual cup of green tea, face and voice becoming serous.

"I-" _Shit. How was I going to word this without sounding desperate or for him to even take it seriously for that matter?_ My plan, more like an idea really or a final desperate act, could only work if he helped me. _To hell with it. It's not like you got much else to lose._ I ran my hand through my hair that was past to long and took a breath before continuing "I need your advice. About…about-"I struggled for words but Sam beat me to it, with a less then accurate assumption.

"About your little confidence problem with Isabel" Sam said relaxing and picking up his cup again

"What? It's not a confidence problem. I just-" I took a shaky breath "I'm not sure what's wrong with me. Is it that obvious?"

Sam quirked an eyebrow at me over the rim of his cup as he took a sip "You guys can't look at each other without a make out session ensuing and dry humping each other like rabbits in heat"

I actually took a step back from him in shock at his observation. I knew it was bad, but so much so that Sam was aware of it was like a sign that it had become nuclear. After I regained my composure I relaxed and showed only slight vexation, not willing to break my usually show face more then I had to this morning considering what I would have to do soon. "And I thought I was blunt" I muttered with an air of annoyance and slumping down in the breakfast nook, Sam fallowing me to sit across from me.

"You know I don't lie well" Sam stated before taking another sip of his tea

"There's a difference between lying and suddenly" I countered

Sam just smiled and nodded "Maybe you should tell me more about the situation" dismissing my counter and continuing to the problem at hand

I sighed again. Well at least he's on board for helping me. If Sam could get Grace to fall in love with him and keep her despite everything then my problem with Isabel couldn't be that hard, even if it was obvious. But where do I begin?

I took a breath and the words began to flow out like I had been holding them in, spilling out fast and with little thought "It's not like I don't love Isabel. I do, I've told her as much before and shown it every chance I get and she loves me back. I've never had that before. Never felt like this before. and It's fantastic" I smiled saying this and Sam gave a small smile back with another nod, a sigh for me to continue "But with her staying here and having so much time together it's like I can't control myself" My smile faded as I began to explain the problem and I ran my hand through my hair again, a nervous habit I was beginning to develop "I know we've always had a…. a _physical_ attraction, but I thought we had moved passed that. I thought that I had moved past that low level of attraction. But—but I just-"

"Really _really_ want to have sex with her." Sam said smiling and raising his cup towards me as though in cheers, though I didn't find it something to cheer over, not in the least.

"Again with the bluntness" I muttered under my breath "Its just- just that I know sex is a big thing for girls, especially their first time" Sam nodded in agreement "And I don't want to ruin it because I don't see it that way, I'm not sure I ever did" I ran my hands through my hair becoming more anxious with every word. I had run through this all in my head a thousand times over in just the past two days alone but saying it out loud was like admitting to the universe that you weren't in control of everything like you thought.

Soon I found myself in a rant "Whenever we get close to being….._together _like that I start feeling like how I did when I was the face of NARKOTIKA. Cold and disconnected. It's like my brain takes this thing that is supposed to be beautiful and mind blowing and intimate and just shows me something ugly and dull in comparison. I admit I used sex just like I used drugs, and women were just the tools to that end and I didn't care about how they felt about it before, during, or after the fact. It didn't matter who, when, where, or why, I just did it to do it. I know there should have been some guilt involved but I just told myself that any girl I was with just wanted the right to say she had sex with NARKOTIKA. That they were using me just like I was using them. But now it's Isabel. Not some random fan or groupie. Sex with her should be great. It's supposed to be better with someone you love, right? But when we get close….to that sort of intimacy, things fall apart. My body acts one way while I feel another and that scares me more than anything" I gritted my teeth and dragged my nails along my sculpt. _Why is this so hard?_ "I guess what I'm getting at-what I'm-It's just I don't-" _Damn it, what was I trying to say here?_

"You don't want to treat Isabel like a slut." My head shot up at the comment, it was so un-Sam-like it took me a moment to register it as coming from Sam. This coupled with his smile and relaxed posture made me wonder if this was really Sam sitting in front of me or if he just found my situation that comical. Before I could remark him on it he continued, looking inside his cup and turning it in his hands "You don't know whether or not you can live up to her expectations, or the ones you believe she has, or even yours. Your scared that the fact that you were with so many woman with no emotion or strings attached or regret will turn any physical relationship you have in to that, detached and worthless" _Wow. Who knew Sam could be so deductive, or so blunt. Then again I suppose he had never really been very sensitive towards me._

As I sat their stunned by his quick diagnoses and totally dumb-down interpretation of my problem Sam stood. A small smile threatening on his lips as he walked over to the tea pot and filled his cup again saying "And you want my advice to keep it from becoming that" a statement not a question.

It took me a moment to respond a strangled "Basically"

Sam turned, the smile still threatening as he tried to remain serious, but still failing, and leaned forward against the island to face me across it "No offense Cole but your problem seems fairly obvious. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out"

"Huh?" I turned in my seat to face him then_. If my problem had an easy solution I wouldn't have come to Sam for help. What was he talking about?_

He shook his head and elaborated "You need to stop thinking of it as sex, something that is now a completely impassive act to you, and see it for what it is and would be if you let it," I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees, surprisingly, feeling anticipation and anxious as to what he had to say. I really had no idea what I was expecting from Sam. I didn't even know if he would be able to help me when I came down here, but now I was near desperate for his impute, but then again asking Sam to begin with was an act of desperation. Sam saw this and drew out finishing his sentence smiling fully and taking a sip of his tea.

I was about to jump up and scream for him to finish his sentence when his finished it himself. He looked at me strait in the eye and pointing a finger in the air as though he was transmitting the words of god said with a smile "making love"

My jay dropped. That was it. All the suspense and flair for a 'making love'. _Was he fucking serious!_

"You're serious?" I asked far more politely out loud then it had been in my head, something I know Grace would commend me on, though it came out as more of a gasp, my facial expression most likely resembling a fish at that point.

"You said yourself that you loved her. So doesn't it make sense that it would be making love not just having sex" He said with a wave of his hand and taking another sip of tea, all as though it was the simplest thing In the world.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I almost regretted comeing down and asking for his help

"Like with you and Grace?" I asked resting my head on my arm against the table. If he was going to make fun of me and my situation, no matter how comical, then I would hit a sour spot of his in return.

"You could say that" Sam said shrugging

"No offence to you or your sex life with Grace" I said in a clipped and emotionless tone, making Sam stiffen, most likely from hearing _Grace_ and _sex_ in the same sentence, and look at me as seriously as when I first walked in "But isn't that a little sappy even for you?"I asked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked setting down his cup with a loud click on the stone counter of the island. His voice had literally dropped an octave and his yellow eyes, now narrowed and filling with daring anger from behind his bark bangs made him look like a pissed off animal watching its next kill through the shadows. I had succeeded in riling him but not in the way I wanted, my next sentence could result in Sam coming over the island and me getting decked if I wasn't carful. _Note to self-don't poke the topic of Sam and Grace's sex life. Still a good discussion topic while they aren't in the room though._

"Whatever you want to call it, it's the same thing in the end isn't it." I said nonchalantly, dropping the yellow wire and cutting the red instead.

"What do you base that on?" His voice returning to normal and stature relaxing as the prier anger was replaced by confusion, the conversation directing away from something he found so personal and say as a challenge. _Bomb effectively defused captain!_

I gave a small laugh before saying with a wide smile "You do realize that anyone a floor above or below you can hear you guys…_moving around_ in their right?" I raise my eyebrows in a silent cue and paused letting the information sink in for Sam, his face changing to strangled shock and near horror at the new knowledge. It wasn't a lie. The walls of this place were as thin as paper, especially for someone with supper hearing. I had been woken up more than once by the sound of bed post legs scraping back and forth across the floor, as had many others. Though no one mentioned it, no one who could hear it minded really. For reasons that only men that haven't been with women for months to years could only truly appreciate, me included, as most of the werewolves that had changed back with summer were. Assuming you could block out the fact that it was Sam and Grace making those noises, which had ruined the mood more than once. But back to the present. I smiled both inwardly and outwardly at finally getting the reaction I wanted "If that's what making love sounds like then it doesn't sound that different from sex."I said, exaggerating of course "That and you have a little…uh" I waved a finger over my neck where the pink smudges were on his neck. Sam, taking the hint touched the spot and then looked at his now pink smudged fingers. He swore under his breath and walked over to the front of the fridge where a mirror hung and tried to wipe away the pink substance.

While still trying to wipe the stuff away he said "You do realize that this just proves my theory. Besides, Isabel will only be here for another week before she has to go back to school right?" My body ran cold. That was another reason I was so desperate. Isabel had been able to convince her parents and family to let take at least some of her summer vacation for herself before school started. Considering she had been under house arrest in California since her little rebellious and vary dangerous act of helping the wolves of Mercy Falls escape, which by the way was the right thing to do, I only thought it was the least they could do. She of course, promptly high-tailed it to the peninsula as far away from her family as possible. All to spend the maximum amount o time she had with us before the coming winter and when I would properly test my latest and hopefully final trial of the cure.

I had opted to be the one to test it this winter but both Sam and Grace refused, saying that if it failed there would be no one to create the next trial and I could wait longer, Grace was the one with a time limit. Much, to my surprise, to Isabel's relief. She had cut almost all contact with her family except from the occasional email proving that she was alive and that she would be coming home, eventually, so that her parent shouldn't be able to drag her back and cut her time short. I would have preferred it if her had cut of ties all together and just lived with us , but alas there was her schooling and the fact that she was actually trying to forgive her parents, mainly her father, or at the very least come to terms with how fucked up they were and how that affected her life. And the fact that I wouldn't be her forever, both at the peninsula and in human form. I had a life before this that I needed to salvage, assuming I ever got the chance. "You can't spend that time avoiding her, with this eating away at you, you have do something about it, before you do or _don't_ do something you'll regret" Sam spoke again, voice sounding like a foreboding prophesy at the end of a long tunnel, but I didn't look at him, didn't let it register that I had heard him. All I could do was stair at the table before me as I tried to both control and understand the feelings that this inspired, soon becoming entangled and lost in this new sea of thought Sam had thrown me into. Thoughts I had pushed to the back of my mind because they we simple inconceivable or to terrifying to hold for long.

He was right, of course, In more ways than one. Not only was Isabel going to be leaving soon but I also didn't even know how long I had this year or how long it would take me to change back in the spring. That in itself was a nightmare of a thought at times, completely consuming me with fear. The fact that with every passing year that I changed or that my cure was unsuccessful, I would have less time, less of a chance to reconnect with my family, less time to play my music, less of a life, less of a life to give to and be with Isabel, was all so terrifying and impossible huge that I feared not only it but it's very existence. Sam cleared his thought interrupting my train of though and nearly making me jump. I looked and he was back leaning against the counter with his cup and giving me a knowing almost pitying look. He gave a small smile and stood saying as he placed his cup in the sink "Tell you what. Grace and I haven't gone on a proper date in awhile. I think I'll take her in town for coffee, browse a few stores, even look for more furniture for the house if we have time. We'll leave early tomorrow; you guys will have the whole place to yourselves. You can do what you want, fallow my advice or not. It's your relationship." He gave me a final smile and started towards the door.

_Why was he so smiley today?_

_Wait…_what! I stood quickly "That's all you got? Seriously?! Trick myself my calling it something else?" I asked

"Basically" he said nonchalantly and strode out of the kitchen. I stood there stunned. I come to him on my knees and all he gives me was some sappy "make love not have sex" garbage and to top it off planning to leave me stranded in this house alone with her.

"Oh! One more thing." I heard him call just before he popped his head back in to room "If you guys end up doing it, I have an extra box of condoms in the hall bathroom cabinet in case you don't have any, which I dought. And try to keep it in your own rooms. The last thing anyone needs is for you guys to wreck someone's else's bed….or a couch or a table..." I looked absently at the space above him somewhere in thought before continuing "or any flat surface for that mater"

He got flipped off for that "I'm not that impulsive" I said standing straighter

"No. But you are that horny" Sam said smiling and barley holing back his laughter. _He really was to smiley today. Then again, I'm sure I could thank Grace for that considering the lipstick._

I flipped him off again and strode over the coffee maker, more than a little tired of Sam and his lack or sympathy and help.

"At least try to consider it" I heard him say before the sound of his fading footsteps signaling his exit.

I fisted the edge of the counter in front of me in frustration. I opened the cupboard and grabbed a mug from the shelf, closing the cabinet door with a slam. I winced at the sound as my frustrations transferred into a too loud sound. I quickly poured myself some coffee from the coffee pot, which for the life of me I couldn't understand why Sam insisted on it being red. I took my mug and leaned against the counter as I watched out the window while letting the caffeine calm my nerves and clear my groggy head.

It was peaceful outside, there was a slight breeze rocking and playing the wind chimes Grace had hung all around the rafters of the deck. The trees limbs danced and the wind feathered their green leaves making them look almost mobile against the blue sky and it's fast moving clouds, the wild flowers the patched the lawn dancing with them all. It was all so bestial even to my eyes and all the opposite of how it felt inside my head at the moment.

I ran what Sam had said over and over again in my head, trying to deceiver it. _"You need to stop thinking of it as sex, something that is now a completely impassive act to you, and see it for what it is and would be if you let it, making love"_. It should be simple. What he said did make sense in a way but it was also such a complicated concept. I would be easy to just do it, to say the hell with it and let what it is be, but the repercussions from that decision might be to grate for me to survive this time.

I sighed and slumped against the counter with a sigh, clutching the mug in both hands, staring intently into the black liquid inside.

I regret many of the decisions I made in my life, especially after I look back on them from outside the hole I was in. But one I could absolutely not regret was excepting Beck's offer. I had thought it would bring me final oblivion, instead I found a reason to live. I found a goal to work for and a person I sure as hell didn't deserve to stand beside me, for me to stand beside and say, even in not so many _words "You can do it. Because I love you and you can do anything"_. But that same decision could also take all that away and now I felt like I was in front of a firing squad going in slow motion. That same decision had also brought so much pain, far more then I had faced before in my past rock star life, physically, emotionally, physiologically, there were times like now I wondered if I had gone insane. It had also brought so many good byes. To everything, to everyone.

That memory of when I called Isabel from Becks house after I had been shot invaded my mind.

I had said good bye once thinking I would probably never see her again, even with the promise to keep in touch, and it had nearly killed me. I felt like I had lost myself. The pain I felt then a hundred times worse then any I had felt before, both physically and mentally. But then she had come back. I got the chance to hold her and laugh with her and just be with her. But I suppose that was just carma's or god's or the universe's way giving me a chance to say a proper good bye. To make me truly suffer this time around for all I had done. To say a final good buy.

I felt my heart begin to race as my skin prickled and heated, my knuckles going white from the vise grip I had on the mug. I was surprised it didn't shatter in my hands as the horrible feeling overtook me. My heart seizing inside my chest as though someone were squeezing it while still inside me.

_What was I saying?_

_No._

_Just no. I would not let it end like this because I have some misgivings._

_I swear on my life that I will not lose this. I will not throw it away this time. I am going to fight for what I have now. No matter what I have to do I will make her happy. I don't care what it takes, time, money, blood, nothing is to grate a price. I would lay down my life for her, this is nothing. I will make her happy. I will make this life meaningful this time around. She was my life. And I would make her happy. I am going to keep her. I will not let her go._

_I will…not...let…her…go…_

At that moment something clicked inside me.

In that moment I knew what I had to do.

Leaving my mug on the counter I ran up stairs. At the top Sam was leaning on the wall with a very satisfied smile.

"Finally figure it out?" He asked as I passed

I skidded to a stop and next to tackled him in a hug shaking him. "You're a bloody genius! A bloody fuckin' genius!" I next to screamed at him. After I finally began to get dizzy from all the tossing and spinning I was putting him through I put him down, Sam looking very shocked, dizzy and almost disturbed by my behavior. I put my hands on his shoulders and said soothing I thought I would never sincerely say to Sam over something important "Thanks man".

How I wish I could have taken a picture of Sam's face at that moment, I think that his eyes were the widest I had seen them outside of the time I tried to shove him in a tub. Maybe even the time I blurted out to the entire pack, or what was left of it, at the dinner table that Sam had been caught in Graces bed and kicked out of her house, with both Sam and Grace in the room. But that was a story for another time.

I gave him my own smile and quickly began back towards my destination

Sam calling behind me "If I had known you'd react like this I would have made you pay me for the advice"

* * *

**Ya guys I know, I know. Just another filler, a **_**long**_** ass filler.**

**Sorry to disappoint at the lack of the naughty behavior. But I really just wanted to experiment with these characters. Get to know them and see if anyone had any problems with how I portrayed either Isabel of Cole, especially considering how complicated Cole can be. I mean, even reading from his point of view in the actual series is pretty confusing sometimes, right?**

**Anyway, I want to get your guys opinion on what you would like to see from the actual scene, did you like it, to unrealistic, did my set up for it suck? But, more specifically whose point of view you want to see it from. I already know what they will be doing, sorta, I just can't for the life of be decide who would have a better view in the situation. Cole? Isabel? Both? What?**

**And since it would be unfair for you to decide just based on your male to female or Cole to Isabel preference, I'll give you some details of the happening of my version of their actual first time (and no, I won't tell you who does or says what to whom). Basically it involves some sappy '**_**I love you**_**''s and confessions, a little coy and dirty word play, a little soft domination, and a leather belt (No not in that way! Think handcuffs not whips. Sheesh! I'm not that sick.). This however doesn't mean I'm not open to suggestions if you have them.**

**I warn you, with everything that's has happened in my life and seeming to persist I don't know when I will get back to you guys. Don't worry I am still here. I'm around. I just don't always get the opportunity to write when I want to. Especially considering the nature of my writing. I can just see my mother's face after a teacher or professor looks over my shoulder at my screen to see I'm writing a fuckin' sex scene and has to have a conference with my parents over it. That will definitely make some interesting dinner conversation.**

**But enough of my rant. Read. Review. Live. You know the drill. I'm too tired to properly threaten you in to reviewing. I don't give a damn what you write just do it. Leave your opinions and a Cole or Isabel vote if you can.**

**Until next time Book Angle out! Peace!**


	5. The White Dress

O.K. Way to disappoint guys. How many months has it been since Iv had that cliff hanger up and only one person has actually commented on who's P.O.V. they want it too be? I mean I know there are not many readers out there who actually read my stuff but COME ON! Only one person! Low blow!

But iv decided too be nice and post another chapter, not a continuation mind you, it's just something iv been working on while waiting around for a response, so no i didn't put that much heart into it, sorry. I'll probably post another short chapter in the next few weeks assuming that not enough people still don't respond to the question from the last chapter. So until enough people respond it will go unfinished. Ya ya ya, bo-ho for you. If you want to see the story finished then respond for God's sake. _sheesh!_

Disclaimer:I do not own, I only play with

P.S.-I am thinking a reprising my first chapter to attract more readers and starting a new story altogether, if you have any suggestions then you can throw those in there to. Though considering your track record I dought actually you will.

* * *

The white dress

_Then, all of a sudden, we were kissing. It felt like such a long time since we'd kissed like this, like it was deadly serious—for a second, all I thought was, _I just ate pizza_, until I realized that Sam had, too. Sam slid his hands around to rest on my hips, wrinkling the fabric, erasing my doubt, his fingers tight with wanting. Just that, just the heat of his palms through the dress, holding my hips, was enough to make my insides twist fiercely. I was wound so tightly it hurt. A little sigh escaped from me. _

"_I can stop," he said, "If you're not ready."_

"_Don't," I said. "Don't stop."_

He smiled against my lips and let out a shaky breath, as though relieved that I had consented. Even overcome with wanting and having been separated for months, and together for far longer before that, he still had to ask before he took it any further then kissing. His need for my permission was such a Sam thing, it made me smile both with nostalgia and with bliss. He should know as well as I did that I could never refuse him, no matter what the request or task I would never say no to him.

Sam wrapped his arms around me completely then, pressing me against him as he kissed me again, just as deep as before. His hands traveled all across my back, the thin fabric of the dress wrinkling under his hands like paper. The heat of Sam's palms feeling so close and uninterrupted that it felt as though I was naked under his palms. I nearly moaned from the feeling, but then he pulled back. Not far enough for it to say stop, but enough for me to know to fallow. I opened my eyes to stare in to his yellow ones, as captivating and deep as the day when our eyes first met.

He led me deeper in the room, hands on my hips, lips barley touching mine, his breath coming in pants as though trying to regain control. I didn't realize he had stopped moving until our mouths collided from my still forward momentum. I looked away and muttered an apology, slightly embarrassed by my very unromantic blunder. He only chuckled, placing a hand under my chin to bring me to face him as he placed a small kiss on the corner of my mouth. I looked up at him expecting more but instead felt his hands on me elbows. Knowing the message of the subtle action I took I stepped back to the bed; I sat on its edge leaning back on my arms trying my best to look confident when I all I felt were nerves. Sam looked at me for a long seconded before turning to the head of the bed. Sam kneeling on one knee as he pulled the plug for his Christmas lights out of the wall socket and then stood to close the blinds, letting only the smallest amount of light through the slits where the plastic bars didn't connect come through. It didn't matter the place or the setting or how forward I was, I never felt right about doing something as intimate as sex unless in the most privet setting possible, including having the lights as low as possible. I was glad that Sam always took this in to consideration, but I was finding it hard to fully appreciate the gesture as the fact that we were not the only ones in this house continued to creep into my mind and make me even more nervous. Though I thought it best not to mention it considering the size of the house and the fact that the only other patron was Cole Ste. Clair, who, if not asleep or engrossed in work, would not care enough to pay attention should he hear anything.

When Sam turned back to me I had to take a double take. His eyes glowed almost neon against his now nearly completely blacked out frame, mesmerizing me in such a way that I thought for a moment that light was traveling through the window, though him, and then out his eyes. But it wasn't this small illusion that caught me it was what I saw in his eyes. Behind them I saw an almost animistic essence, something feral, wild, untamed and hungry for what I knew instantly was the only thing Sam wanted in that moment, me.

I had never seen that in Sam, that sort of uncontrolled hunger, that lustful emotion that only came from the need for complete satisfaction that need to devourer whatever you hungered for. Let alone had it ever directed at me. And strangely, I became excited by it. I already began to feel a coiling in my stomach and an almost painful aching between my legs, my thighs sliding against each other from my quickly spreading wetness as my legs squirmed.

_Maybe I should have at least left my panties on. If I keep my dress on for much longer the entire back side will be drenched in my...well…_that _stuff._ I really had no idea what to call it.

I felt my nipples become erect and sensitive as my heavy breathing brushed them rhythmically against the fabric of the inside of my dress, feeling even more self conscious as I realized that they would be painfully obvious against the tight thin fabric of the top of the dress.

As Sam's eyes traveled across my body, pausing to stare at my chest and the space just below my hips, I was struck with two thoughts.

The first, "Is the fact that you standing their looking at me so hungrily really that obvious of a turn on for me?"

The second, which took me a few moment to form, my face falling as I thought it out, "How will you react to how much my body has changed because of the change?"

I had become almost feral looking after somewhat stabilizing and as sad and skeptical I was about it I knew that Sam blamed himself. I had more than once caught him looking me over not in an enduring or almost signaling way like before my change but a remorseful way, as though my body was the result of a horrible deed he had done. I had been able to gain at least a more healthy body weight since then but so much of me was still so different then the last time we had been together. Would he feel right about it? Would he turn away suddenly? Would I be able to satisfy his need that I knew had been building since I had left?

By the time I realized he had moved he was kneeling in front of me and I was staring at an absent wall.

I sat forwards, sliding on the blankets to locking his hips between my thighs, meeting his lips in a hungry kiss as he took my face in his hands. He pulled me back and looked at me carefully, the wildness inside him saving been pushed aside for a moment, as he said "Don't worry, what your body looks like doesn't matter, you're the same Grace inside and that's why I'm with you every night and why I want to be with you and only you. And you do the same for me." He rolled his eyes to his scared wrists and I smiled, my eyes beginning to mist at his words.

"And yes, my standing and looking at you like a slab of meat is that obvious of a turn on" Sam saying smiling, a mischievous grin gracing his lips as my face went red from embarrassment.

"Did I say…?"I started to say but became unable to finish the sentence.

"Ya, you did" He said smiling, understanding my half question easily. It fading almost instantly as the wildness I had only glimpsed earlier quickly overtook him. he himself took advantage of my parted lips to slip his tongue inside my mouth, knotting his fingers in my hair pulling my head back giving him better access to plunder my inside my mouth with this own. I allowed him; I didn't push his aggression away, finding myself becoming more aroused by this gentle domination.

Taking his lead my own hands found the front of his shirt and, after quickly disposing of the buttons, began exploring. His own exploration moving from my mouth to my neck as he pulled me further back, exposing more of my neck for him to play with. I moaned as he sucked on the sensitive spot behind my ear, closing my eyes as my fingers worked their way just under Sam's waist band, making him growl in that sexy animistic way I loved.

But, something was different, off if nothing else. This was the first time he had really ever shown an aggressive side in bed, not that it was bothering me, not in the least. But that wasn't what caught me; it was how it all seemed more intense. Not just the feeling or his actions, but all of my senses as well, every smell, touch, and brush or kiss against my skin seem a thousand times amplified. I had felt hints to it before my change and even stronger afterwards, noticing scents I hadn't before or hear footsteps a little further off, but they never felt as strong as they did right now or as intense. And _dear God_ that smell, that mix of sweet and sour invisible ecstasy drove me crazy, and yet couldn't for the life of me pinpoint, but at the same time it felt so natural and right, like it was something I had known since birth. Some primal part of me registering what a good thing it was, and making my body react in ways I never thought possible.

_Is this what Sam feels every time were together? Sam has more self control then I give him credit for. _

"_Sam…_" I moaned "_…my dress…_"I didn't want to risk ruining it any further then I knew it already would be; I could already see a few stray frays from snapped threads. Sam gave his own small groan, most likely out of frustration from the distraction, before lifting off of me and taking the sides of my dress at my waist and giving a swift tug.

I squeaked as the loose straps easily fell off my shoulder, catching short on my elbows just before where the rest of top half of my dress gathered at my waist. My breathing was already ragged from arousal but now was added to my surprise by his actions as he starred at my exposed flesh.

His yellow eyes danced against his dark frame as he starred down at me, on his knees over me, between my spread legs. My chest rose and fell shakily, by the way his eyes fallowed the rise and fall and the fact that they were so painfully hard they ached I knew my nipples were still erect. Still awaiting the attention they craved

Sam's eye moved from my chest to the last of my dress that had unfortunately settled itself in the one place Sam wanted to get to the most, and where I wanted him to be the most. He placed his hands on either side of my hips, just dragging his fingertips along my skin, resting back on my elbows and lifting my lower half to make it easier as he slid the dress past my hips and down thighs and legs. He took what was left by the straps and draped it on the back of the nearest chair. I vaguely thought that perhaps I would be lucky and would only need to wash it and maybe do a few small stitches where a seam had come loose from the ruff play. If that dress always worked this well for Sam then I would be using it often.

He gave me another thoroughly predatory once over before giving me a smile. It wasn't his usually mischievous smile when he got a naughty idea, but a self satisfying one that I hadn't seen on him before.

Ever so slowly he slid his open shirt off his shoulders, it landing on the floor around his feet with a soft swish. The lines of light tracing over his sculpted chest, distorting to highlight every curve and bulge, making him look all the more toned. As I brought my elbows under me to stare at him, admiring his chest and arms as he slowly undid the bottom and zipper of his jeans I realized something. It wasent the light, he was more muscular. His once flat stomach had the developing lines of a pack. His arms were thicker and seemed more firm as he moved and flexed them. And his chest, damn, was broader and far firmer and so much more sexy. I had felt it earlier but I was too engrossed to pay attention or call him on it, but now…

I couldn't help but ask as his pants and boxers fell reviling his firmer legs and excited manhood "Have you been working out?"I asked giving him my own predatory once over, or as predatory as I could be, licking my lips in my own hungry gesture. His sex became firmer under my stair and he gave a small laugh, though it sounded more like a growl, making me all the more excited.

He ran his hand through his hair and began stalking towards me as he said "With you away I had to do something with all my pent up…." He paused thinking "…_tension._" He drew out the word in a growl as he made it to the bed side, taking his space between my still parted legs. At my current position I was eye level his proud erection and I couldn't take my eyes off of it, even as Sam spoke. "Like what you see?" he asked. Whither he was referring to his erection or to the changes of his body I didn't know, and didn't care. I nodded dazedly; still captivated by him as images of him driving himself deep inside me with his stiff member rolled over and over again in my mind. Sam taking me in every position I knew and some I knew were probable impossible, but exciting me still. The third person image of Sam fucking me roughly drilled in to my mind as my goal, my one and only desire at that moment. I barley realized he was over me again until I felt his hardness grind in to my thigh. Damn I hate it when I space out, I always miss something.

"Distracted are we?" Sam whispered gruffly in my ear making me shudder. The overheated feeling returning as my skin began to prickle and tingle. He kissed me deeply and breathless as our kisses turned ravenous, as his hands far rougher both in feel and in nature made their way along my skin, Sam's hands roughly caressed my stomach, back, arms, and neck. Habit reinstating itself as his hands slid down my body and began to caress my breasts the way he knew would get me moaning and withering fastest. My breathing was heavy and I couldn't stop moaning. Everything felt so good. The need for him to be inside me was so great it hurt, literally.

Sam finally releasing me lips to move to my neck and started to licked his way down. "Hardly…." I muttered as he slowly made his way closer to where I wanted it, his mouth now just above my breasts and his hands no greedily groping my ass and open thighs.

"Good." He said. His tone, hard and almost dominating, saying more than the word.

The familiar coil was dangerously tight inside me and I knew that it wouldn't be long. I tangled and fisted my hands in the base of his neck and held on as his mouth made it my breasts. His teeth racked across the tender skin as he circled, placing kisses and small gentle licks as he went. Just before he clamped down on the sensitive nub, sucking hard and taking as much as he could inside his mouth. I let out a loud moan, my eyes locking shut and my head falling back.

I felt as though I had barely any energy, but at the same time by body couldn't stop shacking with excitement. My skin felt hot and Sam's cool skin against mine was both paradise and torture, I swear I could both feel and hear both our heart beats and pulses where ever our skin touched, both hard and fast but slowly sinking together as one. All as coherent thought dissipated, replaced only by feeling, and the need to feel.

I could barely take it

I felt his hands move deeper to my center, one on my thigh holding me open while the other began to play with my now soaking wet folds. A loud moan that sounded more like of cry of pain escaped my lips as he brushed my clit. I felt my body begin to shudder and go numb and I grabbed hold of the sheets for dear life while my body was hit with my release. A final small noise escaping my lips as my mouth goes wide in a silent scream and my back arches in the air off the bed as my entire body convulsed, both inside and out. A pleasant numbness spreading down my legs and up my back and stomach as my body begins to cool, allowing me to lower myself back down, a few mussels still quivering in after effect. When I was finally able to open my eye with both satisfaction and surprise on his face.

Truth be told, I was surprised as well. I usually lasted a lot longer than that.

"Sorry" I murmured "I guess I'm a little oversensitive". Though it was more a question then a statement. Sam however only smiled and continued on, spurred on if nothing else by my early and very derailing reaction. He laid himself on top of me again, kissing me roughly, caressing me and grinding his hips into my thigh and hip, heating me up again. It doesn't take long and soon I'm practically begging him to put it in, not wanting to experience another one sided pleasure release. Moaning almost out of control "Please….Sam please!" and "I need you now…!" That aching pain returning between my legs and the mussels contracting on their own. We were both again left somewhat surprised and yet unbothered by my reaction. His dominant play doing more to me then I thought possible. Sam, letting out a growl like grown of arousal as he shifted above me, pulled my legs further apart and placing his hard sex at my entrance. He barely waits a moment before he begins to enter me, moaning as he captures my lips and continuing with his ruff play, forcefully driving himself full hilt inside me. I let out a cry as my insides stretch and almost resist. I had almost forgotten how big he was, how full he made me feel. It almost felt as though my body had forgotten as well.

Sam ground above me as he slowly pulled out then drove himself back deep inside me again, making me moan in pleasure, my core quickly relearning him, accepting him, taking all that Sam gives and still wanting more. Sam repeats this action over and over again, faster, harder, faster and harder all the time and becoming rougher as he does so. He takes hold of my hips with bruising force, fingers almost digging into my hip bones but I'm enjoying myself to much to care. But something...feels different, the feel of him inside me is different. It's all at once I realize that neither of us had thought to grab a condom.

_Did Sam even have any in his room or even in his house? _I half thought

And yet I can't somen the sense to care, the feeling of him without that extra rubber layer was so good, pure flesh against flesh; how it was meant to be, the feeling so overwhelming I don't care. I lose control of my movements and voice, each doing as they please, demonstrating my pleasure and increasing it. Controlled only by my need for him. My need for release. To feel him. To feel what only he can do to me.

My release coming far less quickly this time, with far more force and lasting far longer. It washes over me and I let out a loud moan as I feel myself convulse around Sam. Sam lets out a load moan as he buries himself as deep as he can inside me and goes rigid. The feeling of something almost boiling hot entered deep inside me, making me shudder as we both recover from our orgasms.

A second, third, forth, and even fifth round fallow soon after, the intensity and pleasure increasing with each round. The fantasies that had fleeted through my mind prior fulfilled and surpassed. By the time we had moth run out of steam it was dark outside.

Sam lay panting beside me until I felt the bed shift; I heard the soft rustle and click of Sam plugging in and turning on his Christmas lights before the warm light washed over the room. I squint my eyes as the soft multicolored light invades my eyes past my eyelids in annoyance. I dare to open them however after I feel a blanket placed gently over me and the bed dip again as Sam slid under the blanket to beside me. He was staring up at the ceiling, his eyes distant and his face contorted with sad emotions that he should not have, not after what we had just finished.

"Sam?" I ask

He shakes himself awake quickly and looks at me almost panicked "I-I'm sorry"

"For…what?" I ask though I already know the answer.

"For being so ruff. And for not having protection." He begins to trip over himself apologizing "I should have thought ahead, seen this coming. Jesus…. . I wasn't thinking strait. I'm sorry. I-I've never done that before, never acted like that before, but of course you would know that. I mean-that is-What do I mean? "

"Sam" I said

"Yes!" he said practically jumping out of his skin and looking at me.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked, deadpan and to the point

"Wha – while I – um – that is – I –" He began to trip over himself again and looked away.

"Sam" I said sternly. I should have seen this coming, but at least it was better than the worst case sanarios that were going through my head

"I–...yes" He said embarrassed

"Then stop apologizing" I said more kindly, shifting closer to Sam, taking his arm and wrapping him around me as I moved closer

"Right. Sor-" he began to say

"Don't" I cut him off. I hated when he rambled apologies, especially when he didn't need to apologize to begin with.

We stayed like that for a long while. Basking in the calm, forgetting all else. When my eyelids began to grow heavy I knew our little escape would have to come to an end. I looked at the clock on the desk and sighed as my mind began to plan and worry again. I had seen commercials and heard girls talking about this popular brand of morning after pills, though I could never remember the name, of the pill or the brand. I had never had to resort to having to use them as we were always careful but it seemed that we would have to now. I just hoped Sam wouldn't be questioned at the counter. Especially since it would only cause suspicion and attract more attention to him then he needed right now.

"You should get going" I say sitting up and looking about the room for my clothes. Which I left them in the bathroom.

"Huh?" Sam asks sleepily

I get out of bed with the bed sheet wrapped around me like a towel, not wanting to spur anything else up and. "The pharmacy in town will be closing soon and I don't know if they have those pills anywhere else" I answered without looking at him, shifting through the random pieces of clothing, trying to find something to cover me up so I wouldn't have to streak to the bathroom to change. Since risking my new dress even further wasn't an option

"Again, huh?" I heard Sam say, just as confused but not quit as sleepily.

I turned to him then and elaborated "You know, some _morning after pills_, or whatever they are called, along with some other stuff. I'll give you a list. Or do you not want to eat tomorrow?"

"Oh right. Coarse" He quickly got the idea and dressed. I wrote him a list of what I would need for tomorrow and he quickly left. Giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. I smiled and looked at the dress still draped on the desk chair.

I wonder if I can have it repaired before he gets back? The mischievous thought skittering through my mind, the clothes that I had left in the bathroom forgotten for the moment.

* * *

This was always one of my favorite sceans in the trilogy, I hope i did it justice and didn't make as many mistakes as my last one with it.

Again, review, so disappointed, tell me what you think and _GOOD NIGHT _(insert your country's name here)_!_


	6. Chapter 5

As promised a new chapter, at least close to when I said it would get here. Pretty surprising considering how slow I write. Im surprised how many have commented on how I have not continued the Cole and Isabel story so I am now going to make this clear (big breath intake...)

* * *

_**COLE AND ISABEL WILL NOT BE FINISHED UNTIL ENOUGH PEOPLE TELL ME WHAT P.O.V. THEY WANT IT IN. SO ANSWER THE QUESTION ALREADY!**_

* * *

(gasps for breath...) Everyone got it now? ok?

Really just shows how much you guys care about what I have to say before and after a story eh?

I would just like to apologize ahead of time the sucky lyrics and the fact that this is not as lemony as some others. I can just see this happening to them so much and I had to write about it.

Disclaimer: Do I own? Or do I not own? That is not a question (Hint: the answer is _no_)

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

It was an average Sunday, I was in Graces house, her parents weren't home, and the air was filled with the smell of the delicious smelling food that only Grace could prepare. The smell that only exists when she is in the kitchen, executing without mercy the paint fumes, her fathers cheep cologne, and every other putrid smell that her parents accumulate with their neglect. Needless to say, I loved it when she cooks, especially when I was the only one around to get such satisfaction out of it. When her parents were present there wasn't near as much pleasure in the smell, only able to enjoy it hidden afar and eat when Grace is able to sneak a plate to my hiding spot or after her parents have abandoned her again. They staying only long enough to eat and have polite conversations you would, in the worst of times, have with another bystander.

I tried to at the least like them, They were Graces parents after all, but after over a month of secretly staying in her room I found it hard to even respect her mother as a fellow artist without letting her neglectful behavior cloud my judgement. I became mad when they arrived because they took time away from Grace who had grown so used to there absence that she knew no other way to live, and then even madder when they left, often without a goodbye or even an attempt a parental behavior. To say my feelings toward them were complicated was an understatement, made harder by the fear that should I mention it to Grace and might end up crying again. A part of me felt privileged to see those tears, another furious that she should ever have to cry at all. I knew Grace didn't cry, she had even said as much and by the way others acted around her, it was obvious they say her for what she wanted them to, a stone tower that needed no one and nothing. But when we were alone, really alone, that façade faded, her emotions taking sway and all the things she would bottle up would spill out, sometimes even taking tears with them. I wasn't always as bad as the first time I say her cry, some nights it was worse, Grace wrapped in the blacked rack with sobs, and other times it was less, a stray tear or four out of the corner of her eye, but it was the grace I only knew and the one I wished wouldn't have to cry.

The loud growl of my stomach sounded its need breaking my train of thought. I presses my hand to my abdomen, feeling the empty organ quiver and shakes under my hand as it sounded, trying to quench its sound.

_Calm down buddy._

I glanced at the clock. Only half an hour before suppertime. Grace, no matter what she cooked or the happenings of the day always prepared her meals by a certain time, the recipe depending on the time she had until the appointed time of eating. And if there was no time to cook then ordering or eating out was the default, so long as you were eating at or as close to that time. I sat up and shuffled through my scattered papers, each holding random bits, lines, and notes for songs that bounced around inside my head. I had been trying to get one out in particular, trying to rain in one thought that had been consuming my mind for the last week or so as to string the rest together into a song. There were blurbs like….

_Every tear you shed is a dagger though my heart_

_A sob a missed heart beat_

_Every frown is a shot through my chest_

_As you cry, as you cry_

And others like….

_Why are the strongest left to cry alone_

_Why are the bravest the ones to lose it all_

_But here you stand next to me _

_Only able to cry when no other can see_

Not my best work but not my worst either, that had been my first, back when I was still young and a total wreck, at least more then I was now. I had long forgotten the lyrics, but the reason behind its creation was still fresh in my memory. I had come up with it after Beck and Paul came up with the idea of me writing down what I felt or wanted to say, since it was still hard for me to talk about such things, not matter how much I trusted them. I ended up writing a mash up between a poem and a song, always wanting to write one but not knowing how, very line rhymed with the last and it was about the stupidest insignificant thing. Yet I found myself singing it in my head with everything I found connected to it. Every one knew it but never mentioned it, after that it just stuck, writing song after song about everything, even after I was able to talk and communicate normally again. That is until I met Grace. After that, she was next to all I could write about, not only her but everything she did to me, every emotion she made me feel. I still wrote about the odd topic outside of her but they were never as good, never had as much heart.

I could never love something, someone more than Grace, all that she did, does and is. I felt the inkling of a lyric or tune beginning to form-

_**Smash~Clang**_

The sound of shattering glass shook me thoughts free. My mind followed soon by my body in the kitchen where the sound originated.

Grace stood leaning against the nearby counter, the remains of a shattered bowl or plate scattered wide about her, red goopy sauce pooled and spattered about the floor and around her feet.

Grace cursed, taking a blind step before I could stop her and letting out a shriek as she began to fall. Beside her then, having been more careful of the hazards, and taking hold of her. I held her up around the waist until she was steady then lifting her, turning on the balls of my feet to place her on the edge of the counter.

"Are you alright?" Although a redundant question, it was the only one that came to mind.

Biting her lip she nodded, though she kept her head down as she said "it's my own fault", the tone of her voice was off, I unfortunately knew what the tone meant. Had she talked to her parents earlier? Must have been while she was cooking, after all they were the only ones alive to spawn that tone from grace, a sad and double message tone that came around every now and then when they disappointed her and then for whatever reason blamed herself for it.

I looked down at her feet, her ankles crossed as though trying to hide them. Her feet were covered in red sauce making it impossible to see if there was any damage.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, my fingertips brushing her ankle of the foot she had taken a blind step on. She retracted her foot with a quick "NO", still not looking at me. I retracted my hand. I hated when she tried to act tough when we were alone, her being able to let down her walls was one of the reasons I loved to be alone with her, but I've already covered that haven't I?

"Stay there. I'll get a broom and clean this up" I careful navigated my way around the broken glass and sauce and out the kitchen. I quickly retrieving the broom, dustpan and wet mop from the hall closet.

When I was about to round the corner the sound of a shrill "Ow!" stopped me, but only for a moment. As soon as I rounded the corner I say Grace standing limply on one foot as she fumbled to keep balance as she clutched her hand. _My own fault for trying to clean first I suppose_. I quickly propped up the broom and other supplies against the wall and took her again by the waist. With a quick peck on the cheek and a "alee-oop!" I hoisted her over my shoulder, Grace giving a small shriek at the change in altitude.

"Sam!" Grace shrieked, clutching my shirt in a death grip as she squirmed, trying desperately to get down from my shoulder "Put me down!" she ordered

I wrapped my arms firmly around her legs "First lets take a look at that foot" when she still wouldn't stop squirming, I resorted to not so desperate action. I craned my neck and gave a long soft kiss to her hip where she pants had ridden down and shirt up, leaving a delectable patch of exposed flesh. Stilling all movement from her sept for a small shudder. I smiled to myself and I carefully made my way around the glass and sauce to the dining table.

I kicked a chair around from the table and slid Grace off my shoulder and onto the chair, careful of her foot and trying to ignore the great feeling of her body sliding against mine. _Get a grip Roth. Save it for later, a _lot_ later._

I took another chair and flipped it around to beside Grace, sat and took the hand she had been clutching earlier into mine. A small cut ran across her palm, luckily it wasn't deep or very big, but it still looked like it hurt.

"I'm going to get the first aid kit" I said looking at the wound. I glanced up and took her chin in my hands bringing our lips less than millimeters apart and kept them there. "And this time…._no_…._moving_" as I whispered the words I felt her shiver and tense, her eyes going wide as her mouth parted slightly, as though she wished to speak but couldn't find the words.

Taking the opportunity I quickly stood and without looking back retrieved the first aid kit from the hall bathroom. I was surprised to find myself so relieved to see her sitting there patiently and slightly confused once I returned.

With a bit of cleaning of the wound and some added disinfectant I placed a band-aid across the cut, making certain it was in a position that would not make it bothersome for her. I made small talk, trying most lily overly hard to take her out of the bad mood her parents most likely put her in. Though I wouldn't be surprised that if I mentioned her parents involvement in her mood she would call it bias. I wouldn't argue, but I still wouldn't rule them out no matter how much she defended them.

"Should I kiss it better?" I said rubbing the band-aid with my thumb and smiling at her. She snorted a laugh and covered her mouth in slight embarrassment.

"You realize that sounded a little perverted right?" though she laughed as she said it.

I laughed and smiled along with her, glad that she was back to the happy grace that I loved. Unwilling to miss the opportunity I pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed the band-aid, making us both laugh again.

"I'm going to wipe the sauce off then were going to take a closer look at it o.k." I said referring to her feet, I stood to wet and clean the towel I had retrieved earlier.

"Their fi-"

"Grace" I said warningly. I didn't mean it as a threat, I just like to act like the stubborn one sometimes, it shock Graces balance sometimes and it was funny to see how she reacted.

"Bu-"

"Ah" I interrupted

"Au-"

"Ah" I interrupted again

"Fine."She said speaking over "ah" protest "But there's nothing wrong with my feet" She said stubbornly. Cant argue with a rock wall I suppose, no matter how beautiful or entertaining. Then again I always did lose in discussions against grace. I would call them arguments but they never really got that far, as just .

"So what exactly was that concoction you dropped on the floor that left such a petty mess?" I asked hoping to get her taking again. If one thing was certain it was that Grace loved to cook, and talk about her cooking. As much as I thought she could be a chef if she wanted to she still insisted that she was far better with math and academics, but the stubborn do as the stubborn do so I often didn't push her with her about it further. Though I was rather grateful she was almost passionate about cooking. Since I didn't think I could handle her explain the complexity of a equation quite as easily as a cake she was hoping to bake for late night dessert. As she elaborated on the dynamics of the sauce as it was to interact with the pasta and chicken and other ingredients and components of our dinner I cleaned the sauce off her.

Her ankle was red and looked to me slightly tender from bending to far one way, most likely from her slipping in her own sauce, but luckily she had not cut herself. Hopefully she hadn't pulled anything and it would just be sore and not to noticeable.

"Whats the diagnosis doctor?" grace asked, mock seriousness in her voice.

"I'm afraid its not good ma'am " I said trying to deepen my voice and sound serious, but failing miserably.

"Oh?" she giggled out

"It looks to be badly broken. I'm afraid we might even have to operate"I was laughing almost hysterically by the end of the sentence

By the time we had both stopped laughing my heart was racing and her smile and lips were to tempting to resist. I leaned and a kissed her before she could realize it. She giggled and I kissed her again, and again, and again until our kisses were near crescendo. I had practically pinned her in the chair, our hand beginning to roam freely against each other as we gasped for breath, trying desperately to keep our lips in contact for as long as possible.

At this point I would usually stop, pent-up the passion for a more appropriate place and time. But lets face it, as strong as my self control was it wore out a lot faster when grace was involved. I through cation to the wind as I continued while grace tried to pull back, my lips making their way across her cheeks and neck almost ravenously.

"Sam?" she asked, most likely confused by change in routine and usual behavior.

"Shh…" I whispered against her lips I kissed he softly again and looked up at her with a smile. Then I leaned back taking her hand in mine, turning it over I kissed the band-aid on her palm as well, looking at her as I did so. I was surprised to see her shudder and look away. So she had it as bad as me? Well no use not making use of it.

"Don't." she said almost forcefully

"Don't what? Kiss you? But I like to kiss you." I said it teasingly but at the same time I knew she would not take it as a tease, despite the danger of it I glad to do it anyway.

I moved closer, Grace pulled herself further back in the chair, locking her legs to together and fighting. If this was going where I thought and hoped it was her legs wouldn't be like that for long. I leaned forward, her knees digging into my legs as I placed my hands on either side of her on the arm rests, my lips just brushing her ear as I whispered in the animalistic grow I knew she loved "Don't you like it when I kiss you?" I asked smiling, it was hard not to.

"Of course I do" she whispered back still not looking at me "But I still have to make dinner, and-and…." She searched for more reasons for this not to continue but couldn't.

I looked at the timer and clock on the stove, not much time but enough.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked more seriously

"….no"

"Then could you look at me grace? Please." As often as Grace was the one to initiate our less wholesome antics I knew that she still felt insecure about some of the things we did. Sex wasn't exactly one of the things that the Grace every one say was supposed to do, let alone with a half human guy nobody knew let alone her parents. I knew having me their kept her grounded as much as she did me, that's why I always asked, always searched for that one sign that said that she would not regret the act latter even if she was the initiator. When she looked at me and shook her head I say it in her eyes, that willingness and security slightly clouded with nervousness. That last part I would have to fix.

I kissed her softly on the lips. Her lips like flower petals against mine and It was all I could do not to take all of her then, eyes closing as a sank into the feeling of ecstasy she inspired withing me. My tonghe slipping out on impulse and collided with hers behind her lips, making her squeaked at my boldness but then moan as I played with her. I wrapped my arms around her pressing her against me, pulling her out of her chair and onto my lap in my chair, careful to spare her the feel of the growing bulge in my pants, for now.

While my one hand tangled itself in her hair, tilting it giving me better access to her mouth, my other slid its way down her lower back, making her back arch. The action forcing her breasts against my chest making me moan. I felt Graces hands in the process of similar actions, with the exception that her nails dug into my skin even through my shirt, making me moan. My mouth traveled further down quickly, pulling her loose shirt down to give me better access, the hand that was already on her back moving to the front of her pants, my finger just dipping under the waist band as a pulled her forward. I could hear both of our hearts racing as I lightly kissed the swell of her breast, while my fingers began to slid further inside her pants as I pulled her over the -

The crunch of tires on snow and the roar of an engine sent us both flying back from each other. I cursed and muttered an apology as I peeled Grace off of me as quickly and as gently as I could while she tried to rearrange her messed hair and cloths. Once she was off I grabbed my papers and guitar from the living from and booked it to the closest hiding spot. I had just stepped inside when the door opened, closing the door as Graces father called a casual and mountain "hello" to Grace.

I began to relax and my heartbeat slow as I situated myself as quietly as I could, listening more closely then I would admit to Grace's and her parents conversation. Unable to prevent a silent laugh as I heard her mother's started shrieking as she exclaimed "What happened to the floor?!"

* * *

I'm not sure when Ill be able to get back to this with school and work and all but rest assured that I am still, if nothing else slowly still writing for this story. until then at least try to review so I have a bit more motivation to keep writing. If you could.


End file.
